And So the Prince Fell in Love with the Peasant
by abbydog26
Summary: Vampires rule the world.vampires can imprint on human girls. but the furture king Edward is not allowed to imprint. he must marry a vampire.What happens when Edward finds a peasant named Bella hurt and he imprints on her. full summary inside. R&R AU banner made by Ysar
1. Chapter 1

**So the Prince Fell in Love with the Peasant **

_Full summary: humans know about the existence of vampires. The royal family of vampires who rule the whole world are the Cullens. Vampires, like werewolves, can imprint, but only on human girls. These girls can become pregnant and have vampire babies. Because king Carlisle has ruled for almost 200 years he must give his throne to his heir, Edward Cullen. It is tradition for the king to marry a vampire woman and not imprint on a human girl so Edward has been kept from human women his whole vampire life. Now, two years before the king must retire, Edward must find a vampire wife. If he doesn't find a wife himself, he will be arranged to marry Lady Tanya. What happens when a peasant named Bella ends up in the prince's ballroom during his party, bleeding and close to death? How will the world react to the prince imprinting when a future king has never imprinted before? _

Chapter 1

It stood there, the rope tied around my wrist rubbing away at my skin as I struggled against the bonds. My captures pulling me out of the lower class region of the city, closer to the palace, where I knew my torture would take place.

Usually I would have just been killed in the street, but someone from the Seem, who should have keep their mouth shut, actually knew the Law and stood up to the Guard and told them that if I didn't get me the proper punishment, she would report them. so instead of a quick death, I had to endure 50 wipes for stealing a class three item that will most likely cause my death and be a lot more painful.

Anything that someone can steal is put into a class that determines the punishment if you get caught stealing it. Class one items was any type of food and the guards cut a cross on the back of each of your hands to mark you as a thief. Class two was cloth, supplies, and animals. If you steal a class two they cut of one finger, starting with your thumbs. Class three is silver, money, medicine, and wine. Class four was gems, gold, or anything higher in value which was punished by death.

We walked through the streets of the middle class. I have never been outside of the lower class. The streets were clean here, the building weren't falling apart, and the people look happy. They all looked our way, probably noticing my ripped and stingy dress and my tangled mess of hair. I felt something hit my right shoulder and the people around started laughing. I turned my hand to see the red juices of a tomato staining my dress. Did they always waist food like this? That would have been a whole meal for my father and me. Then others bystanders joined in on the fun and throw more fruits and vegetables at me. When at least five perfectly good apples and other fruits hit me, a pear hit the biggest of the guards. "Enough!" he screamed at the crowd. The guard had blue eyes, but one of them was foggy. The people stopped throwing but they still laughed and pointed. I hanged my hand in shame.

The guard standing to my right gave me a small smile of pity. He was the first of the three to get to me. He heard me call to Alice to take care of my father. He knew the reason why I stole the medicine but he was a guard and he had to punish me. The man behind me pushed me and I stumbled, almost falling to the cobblestone. Two of the three men laughed.

"Keep going," the glassy eyed one said. The under his breath him added, "Good for nothing piece of thrash. Just trying to make our job harder."

Finally we arrived at a stone wall. Two watch towers enclosed a tall, metal gate. The metal was bent and twirled into different shapes and designs. I could tell that some of the designs were of runes but woman and most man from the lower class were never taught how to read and write.

I wasn't able to look at the gate any longer before it swung open and I was lead inside the upper city for the first and most likely the last time in my life. Thinking about it, I would probably never leave the upper city alive. I wanted to sob, knowing that today would be my last day on this earth. I wasn't a fool. I know I was too weak with hunger and the loss of blood would kill me but I wouldn't cry. When the guards got me, I promised myself I wouldn't cry. Alice was there and I needed to stay strong for her. She depended on me. She was the one who stopped them from killing me on the street. She was hoping that I would be strong enough to survive. I put on a brave face and promised her I would try, and I would try, but I didn't have high hopes. But I had to try to make it because Alice needed me.

When I was 15 I found Alice in an alley shaking like a leaf. Her raven black hair was chopped off and her once pretty dress was in ruins. I brought her home and fed her, trying to calm her down. Back then my father still worked in a butcher shop. We weren't anything close to rich, but there was food on the table every night. She would keep repeating. "Jay, I need my Jay." And I couldn't get her to say anything else all day. The next day she woke up and asked where she was. After talking to her I learned she didn't remember anything but that she thinks her name is Alice. She seemed to be my age but she was a lot shorter then I was at the time. I asked her who Jay was and she didn't know what I was talking about.

A month later she woke up in the middle of night, Alice was staying with us, and was screaming and crying. She repeated the same words she did a month ago and I held her tell she fell asleep in my arms. Again, she didn't remember anything about her episode. Every once in a while she would have an episode and I was the only one that could calm her. She never remembers them. Also when her hair started to touch her shoulders she would freak out. She would scream at me to cut it all off even though I wish to let her beautiful hair grow. When I cut it for the first time I notice that she had a strange mark on her neck, but I never got a close look at it. After I cut her dark hair she would cry in my arms and fall asleep. Alice was like a sister to me and I hated seeing her like that. If I wasn't there to protect her she would be alone with no one to cry into. At least father could cut her hair. _If he lives, _I voice in the back of my mind said. What would she do without either of us? Maybe the nuns at the church would take her in. I could only hope.

I didn't realize that we were now standing in front of another gate, this one even more complex in its design. I look behind me and saw two male vampires, glittering in the sunlight, each holding a girl around my age in their arms. One of the girls was rounded slightly with child. I have seen a few vampires in my life but never an imprint.

From what my father has told me, when a male vampire meets his soul mate, he imprints. It's a bond so strong that if the girl was killed the vampire would die. It was the greatest crime to harm or kill an imprint. If someone were to hurt an imprint, the Law did not bind the vampire and he was allowed to do as he wished to the person that harmed his imprint. Imprints could also become pregnant with vampire children. Imprinting was one of the only ways a girl from the Seem could ever get out from the lower class, but since very few vampires visit the lower class, it was extremely rare.

Other vampires and humans walking on the street glanced our way, but turned away to continue with their lives.

After entering the gate, the metal groaning while it shut behind us, I looked at the Cullen manner. It was so big, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. A grand fountain with a roaring beast I didn't know the name of produced crystal clear water, which splashed into the pool at the beast's feet. White stone cut into rounded squares created a path on the green grass to the mansion. The main part of the palace was three levels high with a dome decorating the top. That palace expanded on each side of the main piece of the building, making that palace extremely wide.

I always wondered what the palace looks like. As a little girl a dreamed of a vampire coming into the main square near my house, looking around, searching for something. I would walk up to him and ask if I could help him find anything. He would look at me and smile. "Well little girl, I think I just found what I'm looking for." Then he would take my father and me to a pretty, white castle.

I must have been day dreaming because without my notice, we were behind the grand house and about to walk into a set of steel, bar doors. I know these doors would lead to the dungeon.

"No!" I cried. "Please, I don't want to die in that darkness! Please let me see the sunlight before I leave this cruel world!"

The glassy eyed man was about to hit me when the guard who smiled at me stopped him. "Kurl, control yourselves. Does this girl not get a last request? Would you not honor your knighthood by denying her the warm glow of sunlight?"

"Fine," he said with a grunt. The guards open the doors for us and I was dragged inside. "Down the hall is a sound proof room with a window. We'll take it there."

Half-way down the corridor the guard behind me spoke. "Isn't the ballroom, where the Prince is hosting his party, down the hall from the room you speak of Kurl?"

"Not even the vampires will hear us through the walls. The room was made for secrete meeting, from what I know, but it is rarely used."

Rounding the corner we were met with a metal door. The man behind me can around and opened the door. The man had greasy, black hair that stuck to his neck. The men roughly pushed me into the room, causing me to fall to my knee. I lifted my head to look around the room. All four sides were made of gray stone. On the wall to my right was a small window with crisscrossing bars. Before I could stand up one of the men grabbed me by my hair and jerked my head back. Tears started to pool in my eyes and I locked my teeth. He moved my hair out of the way and looked at my neck. "No Marks here." Then the man with the glassy eyes grabbed my wrists and sharply twisted them. The rope cutting deeper into my blood stained skin.

"None here either. There's no real point in checking, we know the slut isn't an imprint." He dropped my hand with a look of discuss.

"It's the Law. Nayen check her feet."

Nayen, the only pleasant men of the three guards, gently pushed my shoulders so I was sitting on my bottom. With soft, warm hands, he lifted my feet, one at a time. He looked at my top of my feet and around my ankles. He was so much nicer than the other man and I hoped he had a good life to return to. A wife and kids that loved him. He didn't have to be nice to me, he could hit me and make fun of me, but he didn't.

I still didn't understand what they were looking for, and I didn't know what Marks were, but I didn't ask.

"Get on our knees you piece of scum," the blue eyed man said harshly. I did as he asked, but it was difficult considering my wrists were still tied. "What is your name?"

"Bella," I said in a whisper.

His dirty hand slapped agented my check. A gasped in shock and pain.

"Your full name you disgusting excuse for a woman!"

"Isabella Marie Swan," I answered, tears falling down my face.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you have stolen a class 3 idea witch is punished by 50 whips or death, witch even comes first. You possess no marks upon your body so you are fully responsible for your crime. If there is reason why you should not be punished then speak this reason now." A silence spread through the room. "Then we shall start the punishment now."

Then Nayen gave me a rod covered in black leather. "Open your mouth; it will help to bite down on it." I did as he asked and Nayen put the rod between my teeth. It tasted bitter in my mouth but I didn't complain.

Unexpectedly, a hot burning pain hit my back. I screamed out in pain and bite the leather hard. I now understood the purposes of the rod and was grateful for it. All my life I have never felt pain like this. The constant emptiness of hunger was nothing compared to this. This was only the first whip, how would I survive the next 49. I knew the answer, I wouldn't.

Again and again the burning pain of the whip graced my back. I have already bitten into the inside of my check many times, tasting the copper like blood in my mouth. I have already stopped trying to keep my eyes open and holding the tears in. the man named Kurl brought back his whip again, but this time it missed its mark. The whip didn't hit my back but grazed my cheek. I cried out and dropped the leather. I could feel the blood running down my neck and falling to the front of my dress.

"Kurl, my good man, should we not give the girl a short break. Surely you wish for a break yourself as to wet your lips. And I myself must go to serve as a guard for the Prince's ball. The Party is already half over and I must give another guard his leave. You both will be fine without me correct?"

"Nayen, do you think we cannot handle this thing alone?" then I was kicked in the side. My knees gave out and I fell to my stomach. Finding the strength to open my eyes, I saw that the sun was well gone into the night. "But yes, we will take a break. I myself am parch, as I would guess Lakon is as well." The man with the greasy black hair nodded.

The man with the smile, Nayen, walked out of the room. I wished that I could call to him, so I could look at his smooth, kind face before I die. This man was the only source of hope in my life in this moment and he was leaving. More tears fell down my already wet face.

Think of Alice, think of Alice I said over and over. Now that Nayen was gone, I had to think of her. Since my father became ill, she has been the only light of hope in my life. No matter how hungry we were when we went to bed, no matter how bad her episodes were, she always had a positive attitude about everything in our life.

I closed my eyes and listened to the two men in the room. I started to feel light headed so it was difficult to hear, but I understood most of what they were saying. One man was talking about a prostitute he was with the night before. They were both laughing. "Kurl, me water sack is dry, let go refill them. Then we'll come back and finish off the girl."

Laughing, the man said "I'll take you up on that." Then both men left me, bleeding on the cold floor. I tried to stand up, but was only able to get on my sore knees. I tried to block out the pain, but I hurt so much. I didn't even know how many more whips I had to endure.

I lifted me head and gasped at what I saw. The metal door that held me inside this room was open. A crack of light flooded into the cold room. I wasn't trapped. I could be free.

With all my power I got one foot under me so I was only kneeling on one knee. Pain shot through my back but I didn't allow it to stop me. Using both my hands and my feet I pushed myself to full height. More pain hit me and the room spins around me. I almost fell again but I balance myself on the wall next to me. The coldness of the stone chilled me to the bone and I shivered. I waited until the room was still to take my first step. My legs felt heavy.

Slowly, step by step I made it to the metal door. I could see the light of the torches in the hallway. I knew it was foolish to run, I knew I wasn't thinking clearly, but I had to try. I promise Alice I would try.

Before I walked into the hallway I looked behind me. In the middle of the room was a pool of crimson blood. My blood. I felt my knees give out so I held the door frame for support. _Come on Bella, be strong. _

I looked both way and decided to go right. I walked slowly, praying to God that there was a door to the outside world. I rounded the corner then I heard voice from the corridor I can from. A male voice yelled and loud footsteps approached me. I knew it was the guards so I ran. The pain was so much worst from my body moving so quickly, but I couldn't stop. They would kill me on the stop for trying to escape. Rounding another corner, the footsteps and voice coming closer, I could hear music and laughter coming from a wooden door at the end of the hallway.

My vision became blurry as I neared the door, my only hope of escaping the men. They were so close behind me. I could feel their breath on my neck.

I couldn't open the door with my hands because they were still tied behind me so I used my shoulder to open the door. My shoulder screamed in protest as it pushed open the heavy wood door.

As the door opened I tripped over my feet and landed on the floor in the open space. I look up and saw golden eyes. They all stared down at me in confusion or bewilderment. Looking around I saw most of the people in the room were vampires. They all wore the most beautiful dresses and tunics. The music stopped and a hush surrounded the room. Then my eyes meet the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They were more of a topaz then gold and were so deep. The owner of the deep eyes had hair the color of bronze. But I couldn't see him clearly because my vision was still a blur.

A pain shot up my scalp as one of the guard grasped me by the hair. I yelped in pain. Then, all of a sudden the pressure was gone and I slumped to the floor. A pair of cold arm caught me before I hit the floor. The arms didn't touch my bloody back but held me by the shoulder blades and behind my knees. "My beautiful angel, look at me, please" a velvety voice begged in a whisper. I looked up from my knotted hair and saw a blurry mess of bronze, topaz, and pale white before the darkness overtook me.

_I have had this idea in my head for the longest time and I finally found the time to write it. The next chapter will be Edwards POV. If you have any question PM me or review=) a lot of answers will be in the next chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

**happy almost Cenco de mayo…I think that's how u spell it. That's what my translator app said. I'm not in Spanish. ASL ROCKS! Sorry my other story, I couldn't help it. =)**

**So many of you added me and reviewed this story and I just want to say a big THANK YOU! **

**Aperson**

**Jacsb654322 **

**GabzR **

**Nocturnalnobody18 **

**MexicanCupcake **

**Anonymous **

**Sheeiur22 **

**Melissamary55**

**Cbmorefie**

**Sweetie7smiled**

**DragonNightIsabella **

**Dutchgirl01**

**Moe**

**VAMPaddict222**

**Before you read this I want you guys to know that the vampire kings do NOT have any extra powers. I will be explained more later. So Edward and Aro can't read minds **

**I will be trying hard to update but I also have two other stories that I love to write. Check them out. **

**I'm sorry for tense, spelling, and any other mistakes I make. I read my 1****st chapter a few days ago I notice that I had a LOT of spelling mistake. Like I spelt 'whips' 'wipes'. Sorry=( blame autocorrect. **

**Well don't just sit there go on and read, you won't be disappointed=) **

**Chapter 2**

Edwards POV

With my enhanced eyesight, I watch the pollen in the air twist and turn in a dance with the wind in the setting sun. The flowers and plants in the garden were pruned and well watered to show off their true beauty. I sat in an iron bench while admiring the Eden like garden when I was alerted of someone watching me.

"Who's there?" I ask is a softly whisper, not wanting to disturb the peace of the space with my voice.

The footsteps came closer and I recognized the scent before she spoke. "Is that anyway to greet your sister?"

I turned to her and saw the smug expression placed on her face. Her golden hair fell is soft curls around her face giving her a Goldy Locks look. I move over on the bench to give her room to sit. "Where is Emmitt? It is a rare occasion when I find you without someone walking in your shadow Rosalie."

"Now Edward," she smiled at me "I'm not a weak, human imprint anymore. I can take care of myself and Emmitt is busy talking to Duke Eleazar." I nodded me head. Emmitt is one of my brothers. He had been making his way back to the palace from a hunt and found Rosalie bleeding and dying at the edge of the forest. A bandit of men left her among the brush after violating her and beating her, leaving her for dead. When Emmitt saw her he imprinted. He knew that she would not live with her injuries so he was forced to change her. The only reason that a vampire would ever change his imprint would be if she was dying. The change is the most painful experience anyone can go through and a vampire would never want to sit by, seeing their mate cry and scream out for death, while they are helpless.

With thoughts of my child like brother in my mind, I wondered and worried about my other brother.

"Rosalie, do you know if Jasper is going to be attending tonight's Ball? Have you any word of him?" I hope she knew where our brother was.

She shook her head. "Do you really think that Jasper would drop his search for your party?" Then she dipped her head and said, "Until the knight loses his sword."

I swore under my breath. The day Prince Jasper lost Mary 4 years ago was the darkest day known during Carlisle's reign. A dispute between us and the King Aro of Volturi was taking place about 10 years after Jasper imprinted on Mary Alice Brandon, who at the time was 15 years old. For her safely he sent her, with five vampire guards, to her mother's home on the other side of the kingdom. When Jasper went to retrieve her, he was told that she never arrived at the estate. When Jasper and his men searched the roads that lead between the palace and the estate, they found an overturned carriage, a pile of vampire ashes, but no Mary.

Jasper knew that his imprint was still alive because he still possessed his Mark. Every male vampire, imprinted or not, had a Mark that represented him. Jasper's Mark is a copper sword with the runes love, war, and lost. If Jasper lost his Mark it meant that his imprint has died. His imprint, Mary, also had the same Mark. The moment a vampire imprints, his Mark appears on the girl's neck, wrist, or ankle. Most male vampires had their Mark on their forearm, chest, or back. While Jasper's is on his forearm, Mary's is on her neck. While Jasper still has his Mark, there is still hope that Mary was alive. 'Until the knight loses his sword' meant that unless Jasper loses his Mark, his copper sword, we would never lose hope. We would always keep looking. Whenever someone talked about Prince Jasper or Princess Mary, they always ended it with the saying. It was a sign of respect for the lost princess.

For the last four years Jasper has been searching for Mary with little success. Whenever a guard saw a petit girl with long, raven black hair, they must check her for a Mark on her neck. Some believe that King Aro's men kidnapped Mary, but there is no proof, so we could not declare war on them. Over the years, our brother has become very distant from the family. I understood the he must keep searching, but could he not send a falcon with a message?

"No, but I did wish for word from our brother." It was very hard on the royal family to by split like this. Esme, the Queen, cared very much for all of us and hated to see her adopted son so devastated with the loss of an imprint.

"Edward, I did come to you for a reason. Carlisle sent me to find you. He wishes to speak to you before the ball."

I nodded and stood up. I offered her my hand and we both walked through the garden to the palace. The walk back was quit but peaceful.

I excused myself from Rosalie and made my way to the throne room. The guards opened the door for me without question as I walked to my father's throne, which would soon be mine. I understood that I must take his place but I wasn't ecstatic about it. Carlisle was one of the best kings we have had in over a thousand years. I could never compare to him. I would always live in his shadow during my own reign.

"My son," Carlisle said with a warm smile. His hair is blond with bangs hanging over his forehead. Unlike some of the past king, this face is cleanly shaved making him look even younger. "I wished to speak to you about tonight's ball." He stood up from his throne and walked to me. When he walked he looked so confident and stable. During court, he never lost his nerve. He could make almost anyone see his way and agree with him. He wasn't a mean or cruel man but he was firm with the Law.

"Now Edward, we have a little more the two years until I must step down and you must take my place. As you know you must be wed before you can replace me. There must be a queen by your side Edward. You yourself have seen how Esme has improved my reign over these years. I do not wish for you to procrastinate until a few months before your crowning, and I knew you are reluctant to choose a bride, so I have made a up my mind. I know you will not agree with me on this Edward, but it is what is best for the country. If tonight you do not find a bride you wish to wed, then I will tell the Duke Eleazar that you will marry his daughter, Tanya."

"Father!" I protested. "An arranged marriage? Is that really necessary? I'm not trying to procrastinate and I do wish to marry, but I haven't found the right woman for me. I have meet Lady Tanya and she is not a suitable match for me. Give me the next year to find a wife and I will. But only tonight? This is unreasonable!"

"Edward, my son." He said in a plea. "You have spent the last 100 years looking for a wife and you have found none. I believe that this is because you are being picky and looking for perfection when there is none. Not even vampires are prefect. At the ball tonight every suitable bride in the land will be attending. You can find the mate that will be the best match for you yourself, or you can be stubborn and marry Lady Tanya. The life of the king is not pleasant, remember that my son, and you must make sacrifices." He clasped my shoulder but I shrugged it off. I didn't want his comfort at this moment.

Once I choose I wife and shared my bed with her, we would be mates of eternity. For my father to rush me into this decision that would alter my life in such a dramatic way was barbaric. It wasn't right for another male vampire to choose your mate. A growl started to form in my chest.

"Edward, control yourself. I do not wish for the guards to apprehend you. You can still have a chose in your mate. After all the guest leave after the ball, you will tell me which woman you wish to wed. If you do not, then I will assume that Tanya is your chose for a bride."

I didn't respond but stormed out of the throne room and down the hall. The guards gave me a worried look but didn't stop me. I needed to clear my head.

I ran at vampire speed to my bed chamber. I slammed the door and locked the dead bolt. I knew my body was as cold as ice but I felt hot with rage. I ripped my silk tunic off and throw the ruined piece of fabric in the corner of the room. I looked at myself in the body length mirror. My wind-blown hair was an odd mix of dirty blond and red given it a bronze look. My face was pale and hard, with sharp lines that gave it more beauty. My eyes, like all well-feed vampires, were a topaz color. Looking down at the left side of my chest, where my still heart was, and I examined my Mark. My Mark is a lion on its back legs roaring and clawing at the air. It was a symbol of power and royalty. His mane was the same color of my hair. Under the lion was the rune for change.

I want this Mark on the soft, human skin of a human girl. I envy Jasper. I understood the pain an imprint could inflict but I still envy him. He was able to find his soul mate and create a family when she became of age, when he found her. I was never allowed to even meet a human female unless she was an imprint. The court didn't want me to imprint because she would become my greatest weakness. If another country wishes to hurt me, they only had to hurt my imprint. I would become blinded by my imprint and neglect my duties of court and the throne. At least this is what my father had told me. The king was not allowed to imprint and I hated it.

Once a male, who has not imprinted, shares his bed with any woman, human or vampire, he loses the ability to imprint. Many vampires don't take vampire mates in hope of finding their imprint. Others who don't want the vulnerability of an imprint will mate with a female vampire. I was the only one who doesn't get a chose.

I placed my right hand over my Mark, sat down on the golden bed covers, and closed my eyes. Many question started to enter my mind. Was my imprint alive? If she was, how old was she? Was she well? Would I meet her someday and not even realize it, after I have mated? I could not bear the last question. It left me gasping for unneeded air, thinking I could find my prefect match and not even know it. If I was human I would be sick. Why couldn't one of my brothers be the heir?

I don't know how long I sat pitying myself before I hoisted myself up and walk to my wardrobe. I signed loudly when I saw the carving on the inside of the right door. Carved into the wood was the shape of a heart. Inside it was the letters A, J, and E. Jasper, Mary, and I. She never like her name, even though Jasper always told her it was the prettiest name in the world, so she like to be called by her middle name, Alice, but only Jasper and I ever call her that, and when we did it was only on rare occasions. Under the heart it said '_don't you dare mess with these cloths._' I could clearly remember the day we helped Alice carved in the heart and message.

_I sat in my velvet chair, reading the __Odyssey__, when I shrill laughter bounced off the hallway walls connected to my door. "You can't get me Jay-Jay," said the high voice of a small girl. _

_The door to my chamber opened to reveal Mary with smiling red cheeks and a daisy yellow dress. Her long, raven black hair flew behind her and her sky blue eyes danced with joy. "Uncle Eddi," she cried as she ran over and flung her six year old body into my arms. _

"_I guess you win my honey bee." Jasper said while leaning in the doorway. He smiles at Mary with so much love and care as she continued to giggle in my arms. _

"_So I'm the finish line, am I not? Brother, if you were to win would to have thrown yourself into my lap as well?" both Mary and I laughed while Jasper glared but not at Mary, never at Mary. _

"_That would be silly," said the six year- old, looking at her vampire. I moved her midnight hair behind her ear to look at her Mark. The sword was behind her left ear, very hard to stop unless you moved her very long hair out of the way. _

_Jasper made his way over to us and gently picked up Mary. "Eddi, give me back my little princess." He started to walk out but Mary squirmed out of his arms and run to my wardrobe. _

_Giggling, she opened the doors and gasped, Jasper appearing at her side in an instant. "Honey what's wrong?" _

"_Eddi, what happened to all your clothes?" we both look at her with questions in our eyes. "Eddi, these," she said grabbing hold of a bundle of cloths, "Cannot be all your cloths. I have more dresses then this, and that's only counting the pink ones. And a lot of these are old looking, how many times have you worn them? Do you have another wardrobe? Surely you must have more things to wear then this?" _

_I shook my head no and he eyes bugged out. After a second of shock her small face filled with determination. "We are going to get you a whole new set to nice clothes for this wardrobe. Then I can help you chose your outfits when you need me to because you have no idea what the new styles are now-a-days. These look like the cloths Jay showed me that were 50 years old." The last part she nearly screeched and Jasper and I were trying to hold back are laugher. This little girl was trying to tell the future king what he had to wear and somehow she was looking adorable and scary at the same time. _

_Later that day Mary had found enough cloths so I would never have to wear a single thing twice. After we, mostly Mary, organized the wardrobe Mary asked Jasper for his hunting knife. He totally flipped out, not understanding why she wanted it. After she explained and I said it was alright, Jasper carved in the inside of the door , making the heart with all of our initials. Mary whispered something to Jasper that I missed and he carved it into the wood before I could ask him what the other part was. When he was done, I read it and promised I wouldn't. _

Mary always helped me update my wardrobe and chose me assemble for important events. I had to thank that little girl for making sure I always looked good. But since she disappeared I haven't touched a single tunic or other piece of fabric in the wardrobe. I made a promise to her and I had to keep it. Next to this wardrobe was a chest where I keep my cloths now. The wardrobe was a little way of remembering that small, blue eyed girl.

I ran my fingers over the carving and I closed the wardrobe, saying my 'I will see you soon' to my raven haired little sister. I hope she was safe wherever she was, but I knew she wouldn't be home until she returned to Jaspers arms. Then I opened my chest and started to get ready for the most important days in my vampire life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I want to give a giant THANK YOU to LADYLIBRE. She helped me make this chapter into what you are reading now. She is AMAZING! I'm so lucky she agreed to help me with this story. This is my favorite story I have written so far and she has made it sooooo much better to read and write. Check out her story 'Serenity's Prayer' =) now let's get on with the story. =)**

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

The night was still young as vampires and imprints alike danced on the floor. Dinner for the imprints and vampire children had been served earlier that evening while the vampires drank exotic animal blood. The music from the orchestra was light and uplifting. Throughout the night, I danced with many fine vampire women, but none caught my interest.

My plan was to find the woman who I would most like to make my mate and then compare her to Tanya. If I preferred her over Lady Tanya, then she would become my wife. If not, then I would allow my father to arrange my marriage.

The flutter of a small heartbeat alerted me to someone trying to sneak up behind me. I turned around to face a small boy with a pout on his pink lips. He had light ginger hair, aqua blue eyes, and a splash of freckles on his cheeks.

"You know that's not going to work," I said with mock seriousness, earning myself a wide grin from the boy. He looked to be about seven years old but was most likely closer to three, as he was clearly a vampire child.

Imprints are able to mother vampire children, and both the pregnancy and birth are similar to those of human women. But after the children are born, their growth is greatly accelerated. By the time they are seven years old, they stop growing and enter the Freezing Stage of their life. This amazing process is much less painful than the change from full-human to vampire but takes a bit longer. The half-breeds' bodies begin to change, and after about one month, they become full vampires, usually with special gifts like changing their appearance and enhanced speed or strength. These were just some of the reasons why vampires cherished both imprints and vampire children.

"Kyle, come here!" his young mother called after him. "My Prince, I'm so sorry. He got away from us for one second." She hastily curtsied as she scooped up the boy and held him close. She was a pretty sort with curly auburn hair cascading down the back of her green dress. In front, her middle was swollen with child.

Her mate, a tall vampire with dark brown hair and warm eyes stood behind the woman. "Prince Edward," he said with a bow of his head. "Again, we apologize about our son. This is his first gala, you see, and he is very excited." He put his arm around the woman. "This is my wife and imprint, Ella, and you have already met Kyle." Kyle looked up at the mention of his name and then quickly dropped his head back to Ella's shoulder. "My name is Hunter Brooks," the man continued, "and it is my great pleasure to meet our soon-to-be king."

I shook his hand and smiled kindly. "It was nice meeting you, as well, Hunter."

The family walked away, and I decided to walk myself around the dance floor. I wasn't in the spirit to dance, but I knew that I needed to find a wife. I would not marry the Duke's daughter, no matter how strong a friendship existed between our families.

I spied my father dancing with my mother, and a low growl escaped me. But I quickly remembered myself and released my anger. Although I was not on good terms with King Carlisle at the moment, I could not forget that I owed him my life and loyalty.

Unlike many vampires, I was born human. My parents, the Masens, were well-respected by both humans and vampires, which was extremely rare. But a few months before my eighteenth birthday, my mother and father fell ill with a severe flu. Even with the advanced medicines created by the vampires—they were originally for sick imprints only but then made available to all humans—my parents did not survive. I barely had time to mourn them as I soon became infected.

I was on the devil's doorstep when Carlisle found me. Because the king is not allowed to imprint, he therefore cannot produce a child. So he must change a human and adopt him as his son. Thanks to the Fates or the final prayers of my parents, I was the first human Carlisle chose to change. And as such, I became his sole heir.

After I was changed, Carlisle and Esme helped me through my difficult newborn stage. Once I was able to control myself, I was introduced into the Court. I became Carlisle's right-hand and most trusted son, and he taught me everything I would need to know to rule after him. He always believed in me and had always been a kind and forgiving father.

Until tonight.

Carlisle glanced at me and nodded his head to the left. Following his lead, I saw a female vampire shyly watching me. I caught her eye, and she quickly ducked her head and looked away. Her chestnut hair with its dark highlights was lovely against her midnight blue dress and simple sapphire jewelry. She was lovely in an innocent way, something that was hard to find in these women. I was always disgusted by the way women threw themselves at me for the same two reasons: the power of the crown and the riches of the throne.

But this woman was different. Just by averting her gaze when I looked at her, she set herself apart from every other female in the room. And maybe, just maybe, she might be the one I was looking for.

I stood a little straighter and was preparing to walk over and introduce myself to her when two things across the room made me stop.

A loud noise.

The scent of blood.

In a flash, I turned around and saw the double wooden doors being flung open. A small, crumped figure fell to the ground, and every vampire in the room froze, either from the scent of human blood or from shock. Maybe both.

The human girl's brown hair fell down across her face like a curtain, and her hands were tied behind her. Her tattered dress was no longer white but a mustardy color, heavily spotted with blood red stains. Her body looked so small and breakable, like a cracked crystal goblet, and the way her shoulders slumped over her body showed utter weakness and defeat.

Then she lifted her head and revealed her face.

And the world as I knew it stopped.

She was beyond beautiful—so utterly lovely that I thought she was a dream—yet I was petrified by what I saw. Her cheeks were hollow, whether from sickness or lack of food I was unsure. Heavy, purplish bags darkened the skin beneath her eyes, thin silver tracks of tears marred her face, and her pain and distress was brutally obvious. But the most horrible thing was the gruesome gash on her left check. It was swollen and red, the crimson liquid still slowly seeping out.

When I finally looked straight into her eyes, I was gone for good. My soul began to sink in those deep pools of rich chocolate, rendering my body unable to move. Everything from my past existence, everything before this moment…I could not call it a life because this angel had not been a part of it. It held no importance to me and mattered not a bit. My sole reason for living, my very life itself was now dedicated to this beautiful woman. The skin above my dead heart started to tingle, and for a second, I thought I felt the quiet muscle beating again.

I didn't notice the human man running up behind her until he reached for my angel's hair. He fisted his hand into the dirty locks and roughly tugged her up. When my angel cried out in pain, I was across the room in an instant. My hand locked round his neck in a vice grip, and I quickly crushed his windpipe. I flung his body at the stone wall, and his skull cracked on the stone. A splatter of dark blood decorated the wall as his lifeless, useless body hit the floor with a dull thud. All of this happened in mere seconds.

Before my angel could hit the ground, I caught her in my arms. I didn't touch her back because I could now tell that the blood I smelled was coming from the slashes on its delicate skin. I moved her hair out of her soiled face and saw that her eyes were closed.

"My beautiful angel. Look at me, please!" I whispered desperately.

Her eyes fluttered open and then rolled back into her head. Her heartbeat started to slow, and I felt as if I were dying again.

"No!" I screamed, rocking her gently. "Wake up my angel. Please, please don't leave me. Don't you dare leave me alone, my sweet beauty," I begged.

I looked around the room for something, anything to save this angel, but all I found were the stunned faces of everybody in the room watching me in shock.

Ignoring the crowd, my eyes finally landed on my sister-in-law. She had her hand over her mouth and pure disbelief in her eyes. "Edward, did you… did you just..." Her eyes darted to the girl in my arms with great alarm. "On her?"

I didn't answer her question, for now was not the time. I needed to save my fallen angel.

"The doctors, Rosalie." My eyes were pleading with her. "Where are the doctors?"

She understood my need and raced out of the door. I was hard on her heels, making sure that my angel was safe in my arms as I increased my speed. While running after Rose, I carefully ripped off the ropes from my angel's wrists, and I caught a glimpse of my Mark. I was stunned and moved by the sight but couldn't take the time to admire it because we had arrived at the infirmary.

Four empty beds lined the walls of the large, plain space, and medical supplies were laid out on the tables. We always kept the room stocked and had doctors on-hand at all times in case an imprint got hurt, but it was a rare occasion when the room was used.

Rosalie came rushing into the room, and three men entered from the other entrance, alerted to our presence by the commotion. When they saw me, they stopped running and began bowing. "Prince Ed…" they started to say, but I cut them off.

"There is no time for this courtly nonsense!" They were wasting precious time. Didn't they realize that? "Save her or you will wish that you were never born!"

Two of the men looked like they were about to head for the hills at my rebuke, but one of the men stepped forward. "What happened to the girl? We need to know everything we can to fully help her." The white-blond doctor was calm but serious, and I needed both of those attitudes right now.

"Her back…" I choked on the words. "She's hurt. She was whipped."

"Lay her on her stomach on one of the beds," he said.

As gently as I could, I did as he instructed. The blond man tore open her already ripped her dress, and I gasped in shock. Her entire back was covered in dark blood. I counted the slashes and adding them to the one on her cheek, there were twenty-seven.

Twenty-seven.

My angel had to endure twenty-seven lashes from the whip.

My frozen blood boiled with rage, and I wished that I hadn't killed her captor so quickly. Now that I'd seen what he had done to her, I wanted to kill him slowly. I wanted to take my time and enjoy it and torture him until he begged me for death. I cursed my stupidity for putting him out of his misery so quickly and cursed him again for what he had done to my angel.

The two other men returned with wet cloths and started to clean her wounds. I could smell the soothing herbs they had added to the water and was pleased by their thoughtfulness. Perhaps scaring them had been the right thing to do.

I kneeled down by my angel's bedside and held her rope-burned hand. I wrapped my hand around the burn, hoping my cold touch would ease her discomfort. I turned over her hand and ran my thumb over my Mark a few times, loving the feel of her soft skin. I wanted to free-fall in her chocolate eyes, but they remained shut, and I was denied the privilege of an escape.

Then the most horrendous thoughts began to assault my mind:

What if I never got the chance to lose myself in her eyes again?

What if I never got to hear her voice?

What if I never even learned her name?

"Is...she… is she…" I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence. My throat tightened with emotions I'd never felt before, but I somehow had to stop myself from thinking the worst.

"My Prince," the blond doctor said softly. "She will need much time to recover and will have scars from this day forward." He smiled. "But she will live."

I closed my eyes and sighed loudly with relief. The weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders, and I felt like I could breathe for the first time in my life.

My fallen angel would be fine.

I smiled from ear-to-ear at the thought and kissed her rope burn and my Mark.

At that moment, it hit me. I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, former human and future king, had just imprinted on this beautiful human girl and saved myself from a loveless marriage with Lady Tanya.

And I couldn't be happier.

**REVIEW, every review, big or small, makes me smile, but I prefer long review=) and any question just ask ;)**

**Love ya all **

**Abby**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry It toke me forever to update. With my finals to study for I didn't have much time to write. Also I have chickens I'm raising for the fair in my backyard, and today and yesterday we had a big heat way. 8 of my friends chicks died cuz he didn't have his in the shade so I was freaking out that mine might die too. But there all alive and well=) and my beta was busy so it toke longer then I thoughts. But it's worth it=) to make it up to you I made this the longest chapter yet=) **

**I can't believe all the people that are reading my story. People from Denmark, Virgin Islands, India, Canada, Mexico, Turkey, Romania, Australia, the UK, Germany, France, Brazil, Ireland, Netherlands, Philippines, Hungary, Sweden, South Africa, Puerto Rico, New Zealand, and etc. are reading this story. I never dreamed this story would become this big. **

**Now I'm going to use this time to answer some questions. **

**anonymous – I try to update every 2 or 2 ½ weeks but now that its summer and schools out I should be able to update sooner. And I would answer your question sooner if u left your user name… just saying **

**Now, I have a whole plan about how Alice will come into the story. I think u guys will really like it but u might have to wait a little while so be patient. **

**The next chapter will be Edwards POV and he will kind do a recap of what happened when Bella was asleep and about Carlisle and Rose and all that drama. But I knew you guy would want to know what happen to Bella so I'm doing this chapter first. I know it's a little out of order but o well, sue me. **

**That reminds me… I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. Now I can't get sued hahahahahah=) sorry the little kid inside me broke free.=) **

**And one thing I want to ask you. Should Mike, Tyler, and Ben be vampires or humans? Your call I don't care either way. **

**And someone asked me if there were going to be lemons in this story. There will NOT be ANY lemons in my story. I will never write a lemon. I want every from preteens to adults to be able to read this story. And I would hav no clue how to write one. I'm only 15. **

**Also before you read this chapter, one thing you need to know. The humans in the lower class know very little about vampire and imprinting. Also they only know who the king is, and not his sons. They don't really care about royalty and politics but how they get food on the table or how to treat there sick. **

**Now go on and read this chapter=)**

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

The first things that started coming to me as I began to emerge from the darkness were the sounds: approaching footsteps and shallow, even breaths alerting me to the presence of people nearby.

Slowly I began to sense more of my surroundings, and I realized my head was unbelievably comfortable. Most of my face was buried in a pillow so soft that I felt as if I were lying on the very clouds of heaven.

How could anything be so soft? We never even had real pillows at home, just rolled-up old towels or shirts to support our heads at night. Yet I was definitely resting on something softer than anything we had at home.

Which meant I wasn't at home.

But if I wasn't home, where was I?

Was I in heaven_?_ It didn't feel like I'd died. My whole body was sore, and I'd always imagined God's kingdom as place where such pointless noise, darkness, and pain could never exist.

Ruling out heaven didn't make me feel much better, so I started to open my eyes and twist my neck to see where I was. The moment I moved, a horrible pain shot up the length of my back to the point of contortion in my neck. I cried out in agony and dug my fingers into the sheets, choosing to remain ignorant rather than feel such blinding pain again.

But before I could settle into my blissful ignorance, two cold hands quickly cradled my face and a soft, velvety voice spoke to me. The jumbled words made no sense to me, but the soothing hands felt like fresh spring rain on my sore face.

The voice became louder and more panicked as I let my head rest against the comforting chill of the fingers and closed my eyes. I felt increasing pressure on my back as the pain slowly minimized, amazed that the heavenly hands never moved.

I must have lost consciousness for a few moments as the next thing I knew, the blackness had seeped away and my eyelids felt weightless enough to open. Most of the searing back pain was gone, yet the two hands were still cupping my face. So I decided to open my eyes.

And I wondered again if I was in heaven.

For when I opened my eyes, I saw the most beautiful face in all of creation. His hair was the most unique reddish-brown, like the color of a priceless bronze coin. It looked as if he'd run his hand through it one too many times, but somehow, the messiness suited him. His skin was snow white, but unlike the sickly pale of many people in the lower class, his paleness held beauty not illness. His face also had a strong jaw line, smooth lips, and a regally straight nose.

But by far, his best feature was his eyes. They were a dazzling topaz and held several emotions at once:

Love.

Pain.

Wonder.

Panic.

All these emotions contradicted each other but seemed perfectly harmonious in his golden orbs.

He stroked his thumb across my cheek a few times, gazing into my eyes before he spoke. "My angel," his eyes were brimming with tenderness. "Are you still in any pain?"

His molten eyes burned into mine, his care overriding my apprehension. Even if I wanted to look away—which I didn't—I could not have stopped staring at him. As I lost myself in his eyes, memories started coming back to me: my father's illness taking a turn for the worse; trying to steal medicine for him; the guards taking me to the palace and into the gray room; getting whipped by the cruel man; running to the thick, wooden doors, searching for salvation.

At the rise of this last memory, I raised my hand to cup his cheek without thinking. His skin was cool and smooth and absolutely flawless. He covered my hand with his, shocking me with the swiftness of the movement, and closed his eyes.

He looked so at peace.

And then, as I found myself entranced by his calmness, he began to purr.

He purred…actually purred…like a housecat.

And suddenly, I understood the reason for his inhuman beauty.

"You're a vampire!" I exclaimed, waiting for the fear to descend.

All my life, I had been taught to fear vampires and never, ever trust them. My father told me countless times to avoid vampires at all costs. He told Alice and me that they had short tempers, would not hesitate to kill you if you displeased their imprints, and on occasion, have been known to drink from humans in times of weakness. The vampire would be killed if caught drinking from a human, but that belated punishment wouldn't save the human.

Even with all this negative knowledge of vampires, I didn't pull away my hand. My mind knew that I should, but my body wouldn't let me.

The angel's eyes had flown open in a panic at my cry. "My angel," he pleaded, "Please, please don't be afraid of me."

He was calling me an angel?

"I will never hurt you," he continued in a passionate hurry. "Hurting you would be like cutting out my own, still heart." His eyes were so loving as they studied me, intense as though they were searching for something. "What is your name, my beauty?"

"Bella," I said before I could stop myself. The memory of Kurl striking me because I didn't state my full name bubbled to the surface of my thoughts, and I quickly added, "Isabella Marie Swan."

"Bella," he whispered as a smile curled his lips. "My name is Edward." Then his smile broke, and agony absorbed his features. "Oh, my sweet Isabella, I am so sorry. It's my job and sole reason for living to protect you, and I have failed already. I don't deserve you."

He hung his head in shame as I tried to sort out everything that was happening. Nothing that he said made sense. Why would a vampire care about a human girl? And a human girl who was a criminal at that?

With the weary hand that was resting against his cheek, I turned his face and made him meet my gaze. His topaz eyes still burned with self-loathing and what looked like love, but I didn't understand it. I didn't understand any of it!

"Where am I?" I asked after a steadying breath. "And why are you here? You're a vampire, and I'm just a low-life criminal who…"

"Don't you ever call yourself that again!" he interjected as horror added itself to the emotions in his eyes. "Do you hear me?" His voice was both soft and stern as his hands held my face in place so I wouldn't turn away. "And to answer your second question," he said in an even gentler tone, "I am here because you mean everything to me, Isabella, and I would never spend another minute without you if I had it my way."

Edward neither blinked nor stuttered as he spoke these impossible words, and I continued to stare at him in amazement.

Could it be? Could this really be happening?

No. It simply wasn't possible for a girl like me…and a vampire like him…

No, it could not be true.

I shook my head as I accepted this conclusion. "But I…"

He refused to let me finish as he took careful hold of my hand. I noticed the mostly-healed rope burns indented into my skin, but they paled in importance as he showed me the inside of my wrist. I was shocked to see that on my skin was an exact replica of the beast that roared atop the fountain on the green. The fur around his head was the same color as Edward's messy mane, and under the beast was some kind of rune written in a dark maroon.

I could fell tears pricking my eyes as I stared at this strange marking on my flesh.

"Wh-what is this?" I asked him as I grew more and more confused. "How does this explain anything?" My throat became tight with emotion while I tried to speak, and I wanted to just crawl in a hole and stay there but at the same time I wanted to run into this vampire's arms. The sting in my back was gradually returning, which in no way helped my already cloudy mind understand what was happening.

A few silent moments passed before he spoke, moments during which he seemed to be deciding what to say.

"This is my Mark," Edward eventually stated, his tone suggesting that those four words would explain the meaning of the world.

For some reason, I didn't want to look foolish in front of this extremely friendly vampire. But at the risk of being ridiculous, I had to ask. "What is a Mark?"

"You don't know?" he asked in awed confusion. I shook my head, and he smiled kindly. "Isabella, this Mark means that you are my life, my light in the darkness, my soul mate. It means, Bella, that you are my imprint. This Mark," he ran his thumb over the soft, colored spot on my wrist, "is the same Mark that lies above my silent heart. I am forever yours, and you are forever mine. From this moment on, I will protect you from anything and love you with every part of myself and more."

I blinked at him blankly as I repeated his romantic vows over and over again in my head. And I was sure that even if my head wasn't throbbing with pain, I still would have no way of comprehending what he was saying. I was nothing, especially to a vampire. The only people who would truly care if I lived or died would be my father and Alice; to everyone else, my passing would go completely unnoticed.

Yet…there was Edward's declaration.

It continued in a baffling loop in my head, but I paid closer attention this time around. And of all the impossibly beautiful words he'd spoken, one of them began to echo more loudly than the others.

Imprint.

A recurring dream that I've had since I was a little girl came back to me in vivid colors:

My six-year-old self was sitting on a curb, looking at new rips and tears in my tattered, old, way-too-big-for-me t-shirt. As I sat there, a man came and sat beside me. In the dream, his face was always so foggy that I couldn't tell exactly what he looked like, but one thing that always stood out to me was a mess of copper hair. In every dream, he said something different, but he always spoke words like "love," "imprint," "soulmate," and "vampire." The dream always ended with my father and me going somewhere with the man, but after I woke up, I always forgot where we had gone.

Now, gazing at Edward, I began to see him in the place of the mysterious copper-haired man. Could the dream from my childhood really be true?

"Imprint," I whispered, playing with the word on my tongue. There were so many things I wanted to say, but that was the only word I could force out of my parched lips. Suddenly that one word held so much more meaning then it ever did before. Before it had been just an idle utterance in a crazy dream that every young girl sought after, a tiny little light of hope in a life of suffering and darkness.

But now, Edward was telling me that he, a vampire, has imprinted on me. Could he really be telling me the truth?

"Yes, I imprinted on you, my beautiful angel." Edward stroked my hair, his eyes still shining with love and adoration. "And I will always take care of you."

"Imprint," I said again, repeating the surreal word that I'd never thought would describe me. I was still trying to grasp the beautiful pictures his words were creating, expecting them to fade away at any moment. Could it be that I would never have to step foot in that rat's nest that I grew up in? Would I finally have someone to take care of me instead of the other way around?

The notion was too outrageous to comprehend.

"So," I asked with great hesitation, "does that mean that I don't have to go back to the lower class?"

"Never," he said with gentle firmness. "From now on, you will live a wonderful life where there will be more food on the table than you could ever eat and more dresses than you could ever wear in a lifetime."

Slowly a smile started to form on my face as this fantasy became more detailed. I would never go to bed hungry again? I wouldn't have to wear my ripped and soiled dresses again?

At the second mention of dresses, I looked down at my body and realized for the first time that someone must have removed my yellowed dress because I was now wearing a silk nightgown. I ran my trembling fingers over the sleeve on my shoulder and was astounded at how soft the lavender fabric was. I have only felt silk once on one of my mother's dresses, but it was so long ago that it seemed like a dream, but this material was even softer than what I remembered.

"Isabella." Edward's voice brought me out of my daydreaming. "The doctors told me that you will have to stay here for a few more days so they can make sure you don't catch an infection." He reached for my hands and stroked them lightly, his cool, loving touch convincing me that I was in fact awake. "Are you tired? Thirsty? Hungry? If you're in pain, you must tell me. My doctors have medicine that will make it go away." Edward was being so nice to me, so compassionate and kind. Maybe I really was his imprint.

Yet in spite of his unbelievable behavior, or maybe even because of it, my brain insisted that I must have been missing something very important. My life had always been one hateful joke after the other, never giving my small family a break. So there had to be some catch, some sinister detail that would explain this unreal situation. For why else would this beautiful vampire care so much about a low-class girl like me?

But as my nerves steadily surrendered to Edward's loving caresses, I couldn't help but wonder, 'Was I really getting a chance at a better life? Could this really be my recompense for all those years of hardship?' Edward's eyes were fondly fixed on me, and as their golden gaze melted a little more of my misgivings, I decided to worry about the "what ifs" and the hundreds of other questions in my head later and enjoy these moments with Edward.

Whether all of this was real or not.

"Well, my back is mostly numb," I finally replied to his question, "but my cheek does sting a little." He had mentioned medicine, but there was something else I wanted there, and I took a calming breath before asking. "Could you put your hand on it?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Edward laid his cold palm where the whip had slashed my cheek, and the throbbing pain immediately began to fade. I smiled as the relief flooded my body and tried to make more sense of my wonderfully strange situation.

"So I'm really your imprint?" I asked in disbelief. His actions were saying "yes," but I needed to hear it again, to know that this wasn't some sick nightmare that would torture me with false hope.

His eyes lit up, and he nodded. "Yes, my dear Isabella. You are truly my imprint." His lips broke out into a smile, and I couldn't help but return it a little.

"I really don't know anything about imprinting or vampires," I admitted, "because it's mostly useless for us in the lower class. Like this," I pointed to his Mark, as he called it. "I never learned about this."

He moved his hand, the one not cupping my cheek, and gently lifted my right hand to his lips. He turned it slightly and softly kissed his Mark. The brief contact sending a delicious, unfamiliar shiver through my entire body, and I briefly felt as if I'd been set on fire.

"Would you like to ask me anything?" he asked as he set my hand back on the bed. "Or tell me anything? I want to get to know you, but I also want you to know me. The last thing I would want to do is leave you in the dark."

He paused as I tried to compose myself and answer him, and then he added, "How about this: you ask me a question, about anything you can think of, and I promise to answer. Then I'll ask you a question, which you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but please be honest if you do. Does that sound good?"

I nodded, and he looked at me in anticipation. "My family, can they live with us? As much as I wanted this dream to be real, his answer to this question would truly decide my fate. "They need me, and I cannot leave them there."

"Bella, of course they can live with us, if that would make you happy." The smile was back, and I felt truly relaxed for the first time since awakening.

But before Edward could ask his first question, footsteps approached us from the side, and a human man with white blond hair soon stepped into my line of sight.

"Miss?" He held up a silver spoon with a thick liquid pooled inside. "This should help with any pain you have and will help you heal quicker." I didn't argue as he put the bitter substance into my mouth, noticing the concern in Edward's eyes as he watched me swallow.

The medicine took quick effect, and I started to feel sleepy soon after the white-haired doctor took his leave. But things were just starting to make sense to me, and I willed myself to stay awake and find out more.

"Isabella," Edward said gently, "you can sleep. I will be here when you wake up."

I believed him but would not be deterred. "Your turn," I said.

He sighed but surrendered to my request. "Isabella, why were you brought here?" His question sobered me instantly, and I started to feel afraid. He noticed my reaction and took my hands again. "I will not be angry with you nor do I care what you did. But I do want to know."

His eyes pleaded with me to trust him, and I took a deep breath before answering. "My… my father. He's ill, and he needed the medicine. We don't have enough money for food, let alone something as expensive as medicine." The tears slipped from my cheeks as I recalled my father's sickly pallor. "He had done so much for me…taking care of both Alice and me even after my mother passed away, never worrying about himself or his own needs. I couldn't just let him die."

Edward wiped away my traitorous tears after I finished, his compassion overriding my shame. "Please don't cry, Isabella," he whispered. "To do that for your father, risking your own life for his…" He shook his head in admiration. "Bella, you were so brave, so selfless. I can think of nobles and princes who would not have done what you did. You truly are remarkable."

I had no words to reply to his compliment, so I accepted them with a small smile.

"Think no more about it," he continued. "I will send some of my vampire guards to retrieve your father and any other family you might—"

"No!" I screamed before I could stop myself. I covered my mouth with my hand as Edward gaped at me in shock. "I mean," I said with less volume but equal alarm, "Alice…she's like a sister to me, and she's afraid of vampires and the guard. And my father wouldn't trust the guard, not after they took me away from him before. No, they will only come with you if I am there. Alice will have a panic attack if I am not there! Please." I tugged on his arm. "You have to bring me."

"Isabella, I don't want you going back there." He ran an aggressive hand through his bronze hair. "Are you sure they would not come with my men?"

I nodded my head as vigorously as the pain would allow. "I've seen how Alice reacts to vampires, and it is not a sight you would want to see."

He sighed, the heavy sound tugging at my heart. "The doctor said that in about three days, you could leave here and recuperate in my private chambers. But for now, Isabella, you really should sleep. It will help you heal."

Three days?

That didn't sound right.

"Edward," I whispered as my eyes started to droop.

"Yes, my love?"

I let my head rest against Edward's hand as it was becoming too heavy to hold up. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A little more than a week," he whispered. "You needed to rest to heal, and the medicine also helped you

sleep."

"A week?" I could not believe his words. "I have to get to my father!"

I tried to sit upright at the news, determined not to let my father down after all he'd done for me.

But a blinding pain coursed through my body as I tried and failed to lift off the bed, forcing me backwards into the cloud-like pillows.

"Isabella, please," Edward pleaded as he caressed my face. "You need to rest."

"But my father..." I fought against the pain and the coming drowsiness. I needed to get to my father. Didn't he understand? "I'm his only hope. I have to get to him before the...the infection gets...gets worse...he needs medicine...please Edward."

My mouth ceased to work as the urge to sleep overpowered me.

"Isabella, calm down," he vowed in an urgent whisper. "I won't send any of the royal guard to your father, but I will make sure he gets the medicine he needs." He caressed my aching head as his words calmed my soul. "I will take care of your father, but before I can do that, I need to take care of you first. Will you let me do that?" His velvety voice was like a lullaby, but I fought against his cooing with all my might. "Just relax and you'll be asleep soon."

"But I don't want to sleep." I willed my eyes to stay open, but they kept fluttering closed in spite of my wishes. His cool hand ran down the length of my arm, raising gooseflesh, and it felt so very nice.

"Why do you not want to sleep?" he asked gently.

"Because when I wake up," I mumbled miserably, "you'll be gone, and this will become just a perfect dream that will never come true, and it will torture me for the rest of my wretched life, and I will be…"

"Shhh." Edward gently pressed his lips to my forehead, causing my eyes to surrender to the peaceful darkness. But before I completely drifted into the realm of unconsciousness, I heard Edward whisper, "Like I could ever leave my angel."


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS STORY HAS PASSED 100 REVIEWS! melissamary55** **was the 100****th**** reviewer, so thank ya girl=) EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED TAKE A BOW. THIS WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN POSIBLE WITHOUT MY FAITHFUL READERS. EACH AND EVERY REVIEW MAKES ME SMILE. LETS MAKE IT 200!**

**Hay everyone, this last week I have been soooo busy. I'm in FFA, which is similar to 4-H but high school kids. I have been raising meat chickens. And at the fair I got Grand Champion! At fair when you sell chickens you sell 3 together. For all 3 chickens I got $950! I was soooooo happy=) but it was sooooo hot! I live in a town called Redding and its one of the hottest cities in Northern California. It gets up to the 100s during summers. And we have to wear pants and jackets. Google FFA jacket and you will see what we wear, But with white pants for fair. **

**I just thought I would tell you a little about my week=) **

**Also here are some stories that you should read if you like my story **

Craving an ordinary life by busybee37 (this story inspired me to write my story so everyone should read it. it's complete so you don't have to wait for updates)

Fatum lamarium by nerdette love

Bloody fingerprints by Emily bones

Bred by moneytunes10

Captive by totteacher

The project by crystalann0821

Mates for life by stuckinadarkplace

Pets and slaves by writersblock335

All of these stories have something to do with the world knowing about vampire, vampires imprinting on humans, or both. Craving an ordinary life is the best I think =)

**READ THIS!**

**Also (I say also a lot don't I =) teehee) I have seen other stories have banners, but I suck with computers and junk like that. It literally took me a month to figure out how to upload stories =) so if anyone know how to make a really cool banner and wants to help me, PM me. You'll get sneak peeks on chapters =) **

**=(=(=( My beta, ladylibre, can no longer help me with my story because of other things going on in her life =(. She has helped me with more than 1/2 of my chapters and has been a huge part of this story. I'm so sad to see her go.**

**So now I'm looking for a new beta. PM me want to beta this story and you think you got what it takes. I would like someone who has been a beta before and will have the time to beta for me. I hope one of you will become my beta because I want someone who will put their heart into the story. **

**PFLWP (prince fell in love with the peasant) acronym **

**Chapter 5 **

**Edward's POV **

_(Just after the events of Chapter 3) _

My angel's dark brown eyes were still closed as the doctors left us alone. The blond doctor cleaned the wound, and then the others wrapped her back in soft gauze to slow the bleeding. After she was given medicine, they left us alone.

_Us_.

I never thought such a small word could hold so much personal meaning.

It was still the night of the gala, but I felt like a lifetime had passed. In spite of what the timeclock suggested, it seemed impossible that the first time I laid eyes on my angel was less than an hour ago.

I adjusted her head on the pillow so she wouldn't suffocate and because I was obsessed with securing her complete comfort. As I studied her, I noticed how the muscles in her shoulders started to relax and she fell into a deeper sleep. This was good, because it meant that the medicine was beginning to work. Her breathing became slow and even, and I felt myself growing steadily calmer with each rise and fall of her chest.

_She's safe,_ I repeated to myself. _She's safe and alive._

_And mine._

Suddenly the doors to the infirmary flew open, and a group of vampires rushed in. Rosalie led the herd, followed by Emmett, two royal guards, and finally the king. Rosalie kissed her mate and then walked away. I was curious about where she was going but could pay her little attention.

I was too focused on the four vampire males in the room.

As they inched closer, a snarl rippled through my chest. The very notion of any man or vampire getting anywhere near my mate filled me with a rage that I could hardly contain. I had tolerated the human doctors because they were working to heal my mate and I could kill them quite easily. But four male vampires, including my father and brother, were another story.

They would get nowhere near my imprint.

As if he heard my thoughts, the King made his presence known. "So it is true…" he breathed, his golden eyes ever-widening in shock.

When I didn't respond, he took a step closer.

_He really should have not done that. _

I roared like the lion on my angel's wrist and found myself crouched at the end of her bed in a split second, prepared to defend her to the death.

Carlisle stopped walking, and his two guards sprang into action. They quickly maneuvered in front of my creator and bared their canines at me.

Clearly no one understood the concept of 'stay away from my imprint.'

No matter. I was in the mood to teach them.

The one to the right narrowed his eyes, and with a grunt, he ran at me.

My vision turned red as I leapt into the air, tackling the advancing guard and ripping off his arm in one swift motion. He screamed in pain and tried to push me off. But I was stronger. Much stronger. I tossed him into one of the empty beds as the other guard feebly tried to contain me.

Such foolishness.

I reached up and grabbed his neck, securing him in a headlock before slamming his body into the floor. The stone cracked like an elaborate spider web, and the walls of the infirmary began to shake.

"Enough!" King Carlisle shouted as the first guard tried to aid his comrade. "Riley, Tyler, get away from the prince. He is in a state of madness trying to protect his mate, and you two are making the situation no better. Wait in the hall until I call upon you."

"Yes, your highness," they bowed in unison. The one went back to retrieve his twitching arm, and then they both left the room.

With half of the male vampires out of the way, I began to calm down. But I still didn't trust my father and brother near my imprint. I jumped back onto the bed and crouched over her sleeping body, angling my head to ensure that no one was behind us.

Then I focused on my family. I tried to remember that they would never hurt me or the woman I loved, but my fear for her safety trumped any family loyalty I might have normally felt. I climbed down from the bed and stood in front of it, silently warning Carlisle and Emmett to stay back.

"Edward, son," the king said slowly, "we won't take another step. But could you please show us her Mark?"

Reluctantly, I faced my imprint and adjusted her position, being careful of her badly bruised back. Making sure to keep her covered—nobody would see her naked body but me—I reached for her arm and gently turned her wrist.

Carlisle and Emmett gasped at my blazing Mark on her pale skin.

"We must meet with the council immediately," Carlisle said in a rush, "and figure out what we will do about this situation."

"She is not a _situation_!" I hissed.

"Brother." Emmett raised his hands in surrender. "I understand how you feel. When I found Rosalie, I didn't even let anyone else in the room! I understand that you're not in your right mind at the moment, but nothing like this has _ever_ happened before."

His tone brought me up short, and I relaxed enough to listen. "We have a lot to consider: Do we tell the public? If not, then how do we prevent the guests from discussing all that they have seen tonight? What about the Black Prince? If the wolf clans discover this, it could mean war!"

The thought of subjecting my imprint to the harrows of war sobered me. "We must meet with the council and discuss this," my brother concluded with a tender look toward the sleeping form behind me. "It is the best way to protect her."

Even through the defensive haze in my mind, I could agree with Emmett's assessment. But the mere idea of being separated from my injured mate to confront some ancient vampires infuriated me, and I shook my head sharply. "I cannot leave her." Deep inside me, my inner beast growled with pleasure at my proclamation.

"Then bring the High Council here." My head whipped to the right where Rosalie stood.

_When did she get here?_

"The whole council couldn't fit into this room," she continued, "but I wouldn't think that you would want a large group present for this discussion anyway."

"Could you handle the High Council in the room, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

I really didn't like the idea of eight additional males in the room with my mate. But her ultimate safety was now at stake.

"Under a few terms," I said, taking deep, unnecessary breaths. "I require three female guards to stand next to the bed. Rosalie, could you please find a nightgown for my imprint? I will not tolerate idle male eyes in the same room as her bare body. Every male, regardless of rank, must stay at least ten feet away from her at all times. And if _anyone _dares to touch my mate, I will destroy them without a second thought. Am I understood?"

My father and brother nodded and left the room to convene the High Council. When Rosalie returned with a purple silk bed gown, I let my sister help me dress my angel.

In spite of my fear of hurting her, my cool hands couldn't help but linger as they slipped the gown over her thin body. She was soft and warm and achingly beautiful, but these thoughts were tempered by the evidence of her pain. I could see the dark bruises where they sullied her creamy complexion, count all of her ribs as they protruded against her pale skin. She was so horribly thin that I could wrap my whole hand around her bicep, my fingers and thumb touching with ease.

_Why was she so thin?_ I demanded to know. _Someone will pay dearly for this!_

I gently laid her on her stomach once more, kissing her shoulder blade with a sigh. The high council would be here any moment, and although I still hated the notion of so many males around her, I knew that I would need their support to keep her safe.

And for the love of her, I promised to do whatever was necessary.

Again the door opened, this time to admit three female guards. Zafrina, Maggie, and Siobhan were phenomenal protectors, and as born vampires, they were all gifted. Maggie could sense if she were being lied to, a very useful tool in a world where so many cheated to gain power. Zafrina could project vivid images into another's mind, and outcome manipulation was Siobhan's subtle but powerful ability. With hard concentration and visualization, she could change the course of events, which gave us a distinct advantage in all situations. I trusted the three of them with my life, but Zafrina most of all, as she had been my trainer during my early years.

"My Prince," they bowed. I nodded in acknowledgment from where I sat on my angel's bed.

"Prince Edward," Zafrina said as she stepped forward. "I know these are not the best circumstances, but I wish to congratulate you on finding your young mate. Many of us search forever and never find our other half." The harsh truth of her words was etched on her face, and I was once more reminded of my great fortune. "Never forget the treasure you possess within the girl."

She paused, as if to make a decision, and I waited for her to continue. "I never thought the law was right," she whispered, "but I obey it because such is my duty. I remember the first time I saw the rune on your chest during our lessons, and I knew you would be extraordinary. Although there is other greatness in your destiny, this law is the one you must change in our world."

Maggie and Siobhan seemed surprised by her boldness, but as my Teacher, Zafrina enjoyed the rare right to speak freely in my presence. "I am loyal to you, my future king, and always will be," she said as she took my hand. "But please do not allow these old vampires to crush your happiness."

"Thank you, Master," I said as I pressed our hands together, "For your words and loyalty, both of which are dear to my heart."

"Always," she said and then glanced behind me. "Now, might I have the privilege to look closer upon her beauty, my prince?"

"Yes, of course, Zafrina," I smiled. "I trust you."

She walked around the bed and knelt beside my angel. Her head was tilted so that much of her face was visible, and I took great comfort in the peace I saw there. Zafrina didn't try to touch her but merely gazed at her in wonder. "She truly is beautiful," she sighed. "Do you know her name?"

I shook my head. "Not yet."

We gazed at my imprint in silence, ignoring the curious looks of the other two guards, until Siobhan angled her ear toward the door. "Prince Edward," she said. "I believe I hear the footfall of the High Council approaching."

"Thank you, Siobhan," I said. She and Maggie joined Zafrina and positioned themselves around the foot of the bed, looking away as I kissed my angel's face one more time.

Stalking toward the middle of the room, I could only guess what the High Council would say when they entered. It was impossible to think that they were unaware of what had happened at the ball, and their opinions would be strong. There was a good reason why they have remained at the top of the food chain for so long, and it wasn't because they let important information escape their notice.

I glanced back toward my imprint once more, and then the door opened again.

"It's simple," Rosalie stated firmly. "We change the law and tell the public. Everyone knows that born vampires are much stronger than created ones. They have shown the capability to become smarter than their counterparts, and every born vampire has an extraordinary gift." Esme nodded her agreement.

There were ten High Council members present, including Emmett and Rosalie. The King and Queen were also gathered around the small bed, dressed in their royal crimson and gold but without their crowns. Zafrina and the other guards still kept their vigil, but they stood slightly to the side so that I could see the council from my resumed position on the bed. My angel's face was carefully hidden behind me.

As I studied Esme and Rosalie, I was struck by the differences in their comportment. While Esme quietly shined with poise and class, Rosalie boldly argued with the men of the Council as an equal, her head and mannerisms showing her determination and self-respect. Their opposite personalities suited their positions within the government very well, and I was lucky to have them both on my side.

"If we tell the public, the Black Prince will surely find out." Magnus was one of the oldest Council members and most resistant to change. "Do you want to bring war to Volterra?"

I played with my mate's delicate fingers as my enhanced memory recalled the history of the Black Wars.

Three vampire kings ruled before the reign of Marcus, but their names had been unfortunately lost in time. Marcus had two brothers, Aro and Caius. In what was believed to be a random accident, Marcus' imprint, Didyme, was killed. With a broken heart, Marcus died shortly thereafter, and because he did not produce an heir, Aro took the throne. During his rule, he let the vampires run free, killing humans and destroying whatever they wished. Aro didn't believe in human rights or imprinting, seeing the latter as a weakness.

Toward the end of Aro's seventy-year reign, the wolf clans came, led by a werewolf called the Black Prince. The clans attacked the vampires and started the long Black Wars during which hundreds of vampires and wolves died. The wolves eventually captured the castle, but when they got there, both Aro and Caius were gone. They had long ago escaped, knowing that they could not defeat the wolves.

But during the Wars, Aro created a son named Tobias and left him alone in the castle. Tobias surrendered to the wolves, and the Black Prince offered him a treaty. One of the main stipulations of the treaty was that the future king was not allowed to imprint on a human, preventing the possibility of the queen dying without producing an heir as Didyme did.

"Well, it's not like we can hide the Prince's mate," another Councilman said, pulling my attention back to the present. "The guests from the tonight's ball are sure to gossip, and none of our born vampires have the power of memory control."

"We did once," someone else said. "Remember Leo? A fine vampire, but he was destroyed when Princess Mary was lost. I had witnessed him make the most learned men forget their own names. It was an incredible gift!"

"Remembering dead vampires will do us no good!" Emmett bellowed, silencing the room with his volume. "Edward, has someone sent word to our Brother?"

I hadn't even thought of that, so I looked toward our father.

"While waiting for the Council to arrive, I sent a hawk with a message," he nodded. "I didn't give details, just said it was urgent. Hopefully he will come."

I walked over to the Councilmen, keeping my angel in the corner of my vision. "I do not wish to hide my lovely mate away from the world," I said, my affection for my angel softening my voice. "I just couldn't do that. It would be…it would be like locking myself away." I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. "Maybe we could meet with the wolf clans and…"

"Why don't we Change the girl?" Magnus interrupted with sudden inspiration. "We give her a year to get over her newborn wildness, and then the Prince marries her and becomes king. No one would know the difference."

I growled and rushed the vampire in a rage, pinning him to the wall by his shoulders. "And bring more pain upon my mate? Silence her beautiful beating heart? Destroy her fertility?" I felt the shiver ripple through his ancient body as my angry eyes bore into him. "No sane imprinter would ever do that to their mate unless they were dying. So don't you dare think that I will ever allow her heart to stop beating. Is that clear?"

He nodded very quickly, and I released him, hearing his stumbling steps as he retreated.

I was losing my grip on myself and felt as if I could destroy everyone within reach. I didn't want to talk about war or Changing my mate. I just wanted her to be safe and love. Was that so impossible?

Before I could continue my descent into despair, Rosalie walked up to me and rested her hand on my shoulder. Our eyes connected, gold to gold, and I understood her feelings perfectly. She had lost all of those things and didn't want that to happen to anyone else.

She would take my side on this.

Kissing my cheek with a small smile, she walked back toward Emmett, and he pulled her into his arms.

Weary of the discussion, I sighed and looked toward the king. "Father, what do you think?"

Carlisle walked over to the window and placed his palms on the waist-high sill. After a long silence, he released a deep breath and clasped his hands behind his back. "We haven't had any contact with the Black Prince or any of the clans since my sire was ruling," he began. "They seemed to have left us alone, but that doesn't mean that they aren't watching us in secret."

The room was silent as he paused again. "After your imprint recovers, Edward," he continued, "I think we should introduce her to the public as the new princess, just as we did with Rosalie and Mary. This is something that cannot be changed or reversed, not that you would want to," he added as my eyes hardened. "There will be controversy, but nothing we cannot handle. And if the Black Prince does discover that you have imprinted, hopefully he will be open-minded and not bring war upon us. We are stronger and more united than ever before, after all."

Turning back around, my father's eyes met mine. "And if war does come," he added with a small smile, "then we will defend our princess to the death."

It was decided: My beautiful, broken angel in the small bed would become my wife and have the full power of the throne of Volterra standing behind her.

I sighed in relief and turned to face my angel. _You are safe now, love,_ I thought with a smile. _And I will make sure you stay that way._

Review if you love…

The story

Prince Edward

Peasant Bella

Me =)

Cookies (Come to the dark side Mwhahahaha)

And Puppies!

Also, I'm trying to find a story I read once. Bella is in a mental hospital. She doesn't know about vampires. BPOV, CAR POV, and EPOV. She talks to her pillow and fights with the wall. Edward falls in love with her. I started reading it but then my laptop crashed and now I can't find it.


	6. Alice POV outtake

**I am really really sorry for not update in almost a Month. I had two big camping trips and in a few day I going on another trip. I know my limits and I know I won't be able to finish chapter 6 in time before I leave. But I will give you an Alice POV outtake to hold you over. **

**My new beta, rosadelladura, helped me with this so give her some love 3 **

**AND drum roll please …. We have a BANNER! Made my ysar =) so give him/her love **

**Here is a link =) albums/oo140/ysar43/Other% **

**isn't it Amazing? **

**Also here our some other stories that are wonderfull and at you should read =)**

**These are my top ten favorite stories on Fanfiction **

**Ps they are NOT in order **

**My Viking **

**Written in the stars **

**A May to December romance **

**Better then pie **

**Camelot **

**Dine and dash **

**In too deep **

**The prefect trade **

**Craving an ordinary life**

**Taken in the night **

**These are all amazing stories. Some of them are done while others are still in the making. I really hope you guys read them all =) now WARNING, some of them do have lemons but some of the best stories do and it's a part of life. But if you're too young to read please wait until your older, thank you. **

OUTTAKE

Alice POV

I wrap my arms around my knees and rock back and forth on the cold stone floor. The images and memories flood my brain and attack me all at once and then disappear, leaving me feeling hollow inside. This happens repeatedly throughout the day.

And I was terrified.

I wanted Bella. I needed her. I needed her warm arms around me and her soft voice to stop the images. She always made it better but now she's gone.

I silently sob as I am once again attacked by my own mind. No matter how hard I pull at my raven black locks or bite my lip until it bleeds, I couldn't stop the horrifying images from resurfacing and replaying themselves like clockwork. I try to keep quiet for Charlie's sake, but I can't help the small squeaks and sobs that escape me.

Then, after having to endure such obscene memories, I find that I can never recall any of them. I quietly yell in frustration and pull at my short hair again. I know I had seen them, but I cannot remember a single image.

I take deep breaths like Bella advised, to help myself calm down and softly sang the song Bella used to soothe me with.

(I know this is a hunger games song but I love it)

Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise  
Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–  
–and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.  
Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away  
Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–  
– and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.  
Here is the place where I love you.

When I finish, I look over to Charlie's sleeping form in the blankets on the floor, his chest rising and falling and his eyes fluttering with dreams.

Each day since Bella left he has been sleeping longer and longer. I'm afraid that he'll go to sleep sometime soon and never wake up. Then I will be all alone.

My breathing becomes labored and uneven again as tears stream down my face. I want Bella back; I wanted her back so badly.

I try to remember everything Bella taught me to calm down, and one thing in particular comes to mind, so I try it.

My name is Alice.

Bella is like my sister.

Charlie is like my Father.

Charlie is sick.

Bella is gone.

I don't remember a day before Bella found me.

Bella saved me.

I miss Bella.

I miss Bella.

I need Bella.

I need Bella.

I need Bella.

I need Bel…

Then something knocks on the wooden door, making me stop.

The 'door' was more of a plank of rotten wood then a door but it keeps the cold wind out and the criminals away.

Loud bangs then silence.

I don't dare open the door, fearing it was someone who wanted to hurt us. I cover my ears with my hands and put my head between my knees. The noise was bringing back those images. I can hear a voice on the other side but I try to block it all out. I just want to escape.

Finally, whoever was at the door left and the room became dead quite. The only sound was of Charlie's snores and my panting breath.

On unsteady legs, I slowly stand up and braced myself with my hand on the stone wall. The cold seeped into my pale skin making me shake even more. I wait for the images to return, but when they don't I move towards the door. Step by step, I make my way to the wooden plank. Once there, I press my ear against the wood, anticipating some kind of noise, but it was only silence that greeted me.

Very slowly, I open the door, the metal hinge screaming in protest. I scan the alley for any potential danger, but only find a stray cat with a missing foot and rotten food and garbage littering the street. Far away I can hear voices from the market that echo off the stone walls. Carefully, I open the door to find a bottle sitting on the stone step.

I bend down and take it in my hand.

It's a small glass bottle with a purple tint, about the size of my hand. Molded into the glass is one rune.

Medicine.

For some unknown reason, I can read the runes rarely used in this area of the land. I have never understood why I can but I was always capable of it and is something I have known since before Bella found me.

Under the bottle was a square piece of parchment. It gave instructions on how to administer the liquid.  
Stamped at the bottom was the seal of the kingdom, a raised hand above a roaring beast, and under the beast were three clovers. Somewhere hidden in the recesses of my mind I knew the beast was called a lion but I couldn't remember where I learned it.

Quickly, I snatch both the paper and the bottle and closed the door.

Over and over, I read the parchment, memorizing every fine scripted rune on the page. The words start a new round of images, but I don't try to stop them. It's a useless cause anyways. I just hold the bottle close to my chest so it won't drop and squeeze my eyes shut. My knees buckle under me and I slowly slid down the wall, landing on my bottom. I curl up into the featly position and wait for it to be over.

When it's over, I carefully stand and walk over to Charlie and take the cleanest piece of cloth we own in my shaking hands. I soak it in the bitter scented liquid before removing his blankets and dabbing it on his wound.

The puss filled injury ran half way up his calf and about a thumb wide. Charlie's body tenses as the foreign substance touches his cut, but I carry on cleaning the wound. Thankfully whatever was in the bottle removes the yellow puss without any harsh rubbing that could have harmed him further.

When I am finished, all that is left is an empty bottle, a blood and puss covered rag, and a long but clean cut on Charlie's leg.

Now that the cut is clean, you could see the shallow bite mark next to the wound.

About a two seasons ago while Charlie was walking back home from the butchers, a wild dog ran up and bit him on the leg.

Its sharpened, dirty claw cut the long gash into his calf before he could cut the dog's neck with one of his knives. All we had was wax soup to clean the flesh wound, but sadly it wasn't enough to stop the infection.

I toss the rag into a woven basket filled with dirty cloths before crawling into the blankets with Charlie. The images don't come back, so I am able to fall asleep quickly. But before totally falling into unconsciousness in the warm darkness I wonder, who left the bottle Charlie?

**So there you have it. Inside the mind of Alice. And I hope you not hate me of the short update. Don't worry, the next one will be longer **

**Review if… **

**You love Alice **

**You love me **

**You love the banner **

**Love cookies =) **

**Hate whoever did this to Alice **

**And LOVES PRINCE EDWARD! **

**Fact about myself **

**I'm a secret writer. None of my friends or family know I wright. None of my friends like twilight so I don't want to tell them. That's why your reviews mean so much to me. I don't even tell my parents because I afraid they will think I'm wasting my time. Anyone else fell like this? **

**REVIEW and you get a pot of gold at the end of your rainbow =) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone. First 2 week of school under my belt =) I hope everyone likes there classes and teachers (if you're still in school.) **

**It's been a little over a month since the last update, but I have a very busy life. The last 3 week I have had JV volleyball almost every day. Also if any of you have been watching the new, you might know about the wild fires in northern California. The fires aren't close to my house, but a lot of people have had to leave their homes. And if you have read my past A/N, you know I raised chickens before. So a few days ago I fostered 13 chickens who had to evacuate from the fire. Then school started and I had homework and after school volleyball. Then, my computer freaked out on me, and I lost about all the work I have done on the chapter. So taking with my beta, I started up again, so I really hope you like the chapter. **

**For anyone who asks questions in your reviews, if you're a guest, I can't answer you, so please login. Other than that, I try to answer everyone's questions, as long as they don't reveal too much of the plot. **

**Just to clear the air, I will Never give up on this story. It might take me awhile to update, and I might have to put the story on break, but I will never stop for good. **

**Ps, I have a volleyball game tonight, so wish me luck. I'm updating this b4 I have to head back up to my school. 'GO CUBS!' **

**Story recs **

**Hammer and a nail by DTS Guru (not for Edward fans)**

**Unexpected Circumstances by Savage7289 **

**This is not my life by isaKassees **

**Hit by destiny by ocdmess (really not for Jacob fans) **

**No expectations by A little touch of glamour **

Bella POV

The dim light of twilight lit the dusty streets.  
The eerie quietness that floated through the air was unnatural for this area of the city. I tried to walk fasted, but my legs felt so heavy, each step felt like I was wading knee deep in water. The shadows danced on the stone walls towering over me, surrounding me with a cold darkness, destroying the little light that had still shone in the sky.

"BELLA!" a familiar voiced called in a panicked tone.

I tried to run but my body was becoming even heavier. The shadows swirling around me pushed me away from her, like a strong wind.  
I called her name, but my voice became lost in the whirl-wind of shadows, taunting me with their laughter.

They started to attack me from all sides, biting at my flesh, my blood dripping in the dirt.  
I fell to the ground, rolling into a ball to protect my face and body.  
I screamed, kicking at the shadows... but my feet just went through them not meeting any resistance. Each time I kicked they laughed.  
Each time I screamed they bit into my flesh. There was no escape. No way to get to Alice... and no way to make them stop.

"Isabella," called a different voice from far away.

The shadows stilled, and when the voice called again they screeched like bats from hell. Some ran away, while others disintegrated, allowing the last rays of twilight to shine.

I woke up with a pounding heart and head, fueled from my impeding adrenaline.  
When I open my eyes I am met with a pair of dark gold orbs.  
He cupped my face in his large, ice cold hands that were gentle on my hollowed cheeks. His dark, gold tinted eyes filled with worry.

Then it hit me.

Edward was a vampire.

And I was an imprint.

Quickly looking at my surroundings, I realized I wasn't in the infirmary but in a magnificent bed chamber.  
The heavenly soft bed covers were a rich gold and a waterfall of slightly see-through maroon fabric flowed around the bed, enclosing us in a deep red bubble.

"Isabella, everything is ok, you're fine. It was only a nightmare." Edward cooed softly, his voice like smooth honey.

I tried to respond but it was like my throat was lined with sand paper. He noticed my discomfort and vanished for a moment before reappearing with a goblet. Edward raised it to my lips and I drank greedily, the water as cold and clean as freshly melted snow.

Drinking my fill, I sighed with relief and took the cup from Edward's hand. Looking closer at the goblet, I had to hold back a gasp at what I depicted.  
The whole cup was molded from solid gold, or what I assumed was gold since I have never laid eyes on the substance, let alone held it.  
The goblet was a rich piece of art, designs carved delicately into the soft metal. On the base of the treasure were carvings of beautifully detailed flowers, plants, vines, and trees. The vines snaked up the bottom of the goblet and up the steam of the cup, interweaving together with small flowers blooming on the vines. As the steam widened around the cup, the vines broke into five different vines. At the end of each vine, a large, magnificent flower sprouted. Five different flowers decorated the cup, and in the center of each flower was a reflective jewel: red, blue, green, purple, and clear gems. I couldn't name the jewels or flowers, but I have never seen anything so rich and over worthy of my status. Looking into the cup, the water appeared to be molten gold.

Only days ago, I had to pump our water from a well or collect rain water.  
Only days ago I didn't know when the next meal was coming or where it was coming from. We only had a few tin coins to our name and one stone room with a leaky roof.  
Only days ago I was nothing, a nameless body in a sea of poverty.

But now, between my calloused fingertips was gold, the most precise substance in the kingdom.  
So why was I allowed to hold the cup let alone drink from the water inside?

In a manner that would suggest the gold was burning my hands I dropped the cup. It didn't even get the chance to fall into the bed sheets before Edward snatched the cup from the air.

"Is something the matter my sweet angel?"

I ignored his question, because so many things were the matter. My once simple life was now utter chaos and unpredictable.

I scanned the room again focusing outside of the veil of red. I could see the outline of a wardrobe, and two doors, while everything else was a bloody shadow. "Where am I?" I asked.

"My bed chamber," He answered. "The doctor said I could move you here now that you're almost fully healed. I moved you during the night. This bed is much more suitable then the mattress in the infirmary."

"But…but why would you need a bed chamber… don't… don't vampire, well sleep in coffins?" I stuttered out. There were many tales and rumors I have hear about vampire in my short life, which I had accepted as fact but now, with a real vampire next to me, I questioned everything I knew.

Then the most surprising thing accrued.  
He laughed.  
Edward really laughed. It was a light laugh, pure and genuine. It was such a beautiful sound but it also brought me to confusion. With him being so close I could feel the vibrations of his amusement.

"So you don't sleep in coffins?" I asked to clarify.

"O, goodness no, the things humans think of about us." He was still laughing, but softer now.

"So vampires just sleep in normal beds?"

"We don't sleep."

"Really?" I asked.

"Only the children do, but not the adults. Ever since I was Changed, I've never slept. We just can't.

"What about wooden stakes, can they really kill vampires?"

He laughed again before answering. "No."

"Garlic keeping vampires away?"

"The smell is harsh but it doesn't keep us away."

"No reflection in mirrors?"

Edward smirked but shakes his head no.

"Vampires can change into bats?"

This caused Edward to laugh even harder and I couldn't help but join in. If someone asked if I was a bat I would also laugh.

So many tales I have learned were lies. Asking Edward about myths was very odd because he seemed so normal, so caring and so sweet. I have been told vampires are protective and cruel but Edward was nothing of the sort. Maybe everything I have ever known about these fascinating and mysterious creatures was false.

In so many ways my life was changed both mentally and physically.

"What is true about vampires, seeing as I truly know very little?"

"Well that matters, what do you wish to know? I could go on for days about history and talents and ranking systems or how we hunt and feed and the processes of bottling blood but I don't think that's what you wish to know."

I wrong my hands together, thinking. There were so many questions, but which one to ask first?

I spotted the Mark on my narrow joint. The powerful animal with the unknown name standing upon unspoken words held questions I wanted answered.

"So what does this mean?" I asked Edward, indicating to the Mark on my narrow wrist. He adjusted himself so he was lying on his side next to me. His hand ran up and down my slender arm, his dark gold eyes burn into mine with a deep love and devotion.

Deep inside me I still doubt that all of this is real. How can anyone's life change so drastically so quickly in so many ways?

He held my dainty wrist in his two strong hands before speaking. "Do you mean what our Mark symbolizes or why this Marks is shared between the luckiest vampire who ever lived and his beautiful imprint?"

I blushed at his comment and hid my pink checks into the pillows. Edward always spoke in such a manner that made me feel all tingly inside and causes my stomach to twist into knots.

"Hey, hey none of that," he said as he lifted my face from the pillow.  
"Now why are you trying to deny me the chance to behold you beauty with that wonderful blush across your checks?" Edward asked, clearly teasing but his compliment just deepened my blush.

"Both," I whispered while Edward runs his thumb across my check.

"Where to begin," he said, drawing me closer to his icy body. "Every male vampire, born or created has a Mark. It represents them and defies them. No two vampires have the same Mark. It's like a fingerprint."

Edward took my hand in his and kissed each fingertip then softly running his nail over the sensitive pad causing me to shiver.

"Each one is different and unique, each one beautiful in its own way but always more stunning on the skin of our beloved.

"A born vampire's mark doesn't appear until he becomes a fully grown vampire while created vampire's marks develop while they change." For a moment, something flashed in Edward's eyes. I could only describe the emotion as pain, but why would discussing this topic hurt him?

An odd twisting sensation started growing in my midsection, my inner organs acting up. It wasn't pleasant to see any amount of suffering in his deep orbs.

If I could have taken that glint of pain from this wonderful man I would. What would one more blow do to me? Edward was caring, sweet, handsome, and much more important than I, so why should he have to go through any type of pain? He had saved me in so many ways. If it were possible I would have done it for him.

The intense feelings caught me off guard. The way I felt about this man was incredible and terrifying.

I needed to think about something else. Maybe if I asked more questions I could forget about glint of pain that Edward had hidden so skillfully, but I had a feeling that that sight would be burned into my mind.

I decided to focus on the other part of my question. "I was also wondering, the animal marked in my skin and standing on the fountain on the green...what is it? I've never seen one, and if I did, I am not sure if I would have lived to tell the tale. It is quite…" I could find a word that would describe the beast.

"Noble." Edward ended for me. I looked at the creature again. I could very easily invasion a crown upon his wild mass of fur. "At least, that is what I think when I look at him. He's noble, courageous, powerful, just, and loyal. There called lions, this one is a male, because of his mane of fur, the females don't have the extra hair. They live together in groups, the females hunt while the males protect the pride. And don't worry;" he added with a small, closed lipped smile, "they live very, very far away. Nowhere close to Voltorria.

Looking into his eyes again, any pain was dissolved from the pools of rich gold making me smile.

But why did I care so deeply for Edward so quickly? It was like our bodies, one hot and one cold, pulled towards one another. Is this what being an imprint fells like?

"Tell me more about lions," I asked, wanting to learn all I could know.

Before he could answer, his head whipped around in a blur, a low rumble shaking the bed. As swift as a bolt of lightning, he crouched over my horizontal body, an ice shield protecting me from any foe. A louder rumble of thunder followed the lightning, causing goose bumps to form. With Edward in such an animalistic position, he was more threatening than the lions we were speaking of just moments ago. This was not the Edward I have come to know.

Muffled echoes bounced from the hallway into the room, alerting us to someone coming closer. Then the echoes stopped suddenly, and then a fist knocked on the other side. Edward's whole body tensed as he slowly climbed off the mattress, but not before steeling one more glance at me.

His eyes were no longer a deep gold, but dark black, the pupils lost in a sea of shadows. In that moment, he was purely beast, a lion.

Edward pulled back the red veil, facing forwards and letting the fabric flow back into place. Now his body was blurred and unnaturally tinted, making it hard to see him.

Like the predator I could now clearly see he was, he growls at the oak door, the snap of his granite teeth pulsating through the room, like stones smashing one-another. With a great, but and unnecessary force, he throw the door open, revealing an outline of a tall, broad shoulders man.

The thunder grew louder as Edward faced the man, but thankfully he did not strike.  
"Your majesty, Prince Jasper's party has been spotted at the outer gates." The man spoke with the greatest respect to Edward, but keeping a safe distance.

I righted myself on the bed so I could see better, my knees now under me. Surprisingly the movement did not pain my back or any part of my tender body. I tried to repeat the words in my mind, but none of them made any sense.

"Tell my brother to meet in my sitting room when he enters the gates and make sure there is a fine bottle of white tail waiting for us." Edward answered, each word rumbling from his chest, granite grinding against each other.

"Yes my prince," then he left swiftly, and the room was quite.

The man, or vampire, called Edward a Prince! Edward was royalty, a prince, higher in status then I could have ever imagined.

Moving without thinking, I half fell off the bed and pushed the veil aside, dropping to my knees in front of the Prince, Bowing in front on his majesty.

"NO!" Edward cried.

**OMG, what's Edward going to do? **

**Do you like the way Bella is reacting? Would you do the same in her shoes? **

**Really hope you all review, the longer the better. **

**I don't have a planned update time, I write when I have time and the ideas. But I will NEVER quit on this story. I might need to but it on hold, but never stop for good… unless I die, so let's hope that never happens =) **

**Check out my other stories two. I'm think I will update "a small piece of me" next. **

**REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I start my pre-author note I want to say, SO SORRY about the long awaited update. It is due part trips away from home, part school, part homework, part internet going off for about 5 days, part my laptop crashing, and part procrastination. **

**I hope this chapter help explains the ending of chapter 7 to anyone who might not have understood. The ending was sloppily written because I wanted to get it out there and I made some mistakes. I once my laptop starts working again (I'm using my mom's right now) I will fix chapter 7 and re-update it. But for now enjoy this chapter. **

**Thank you to my Beta for the speedy update. Check out her stories (RosaDellaRadura)**

**I'm going to be doing a little Q&A for questions you guys ask. I won't be able to answer every question but ask and I will try to answer **

**Q: what happens when a vampire's imprint dies from old age? Does he just die too? **

**A: I was going to explain this in chapter 7 but it didn't flow with the chapter. I am going to explain in a future chapter but I will give you the short version. Vampire imprints stop aging when they are imprinted on. If they are still a child or preteen, then they still age until they become full grown. If the imprint is older than about 30(every imprint is different) then they will slowly become younger. So if a male vampire imprints on an older women, she will become her younger self. So imprints cannot die from old age. They can die from injury, sickness, and starvation. **

**Q:** **I'm currently looking for some stories where vampires are a know part of the community if you know of any can you give me a shout out **

**A: Look at my community. There are some good stories there. I need to update it because I found some more good ones. When I fix my laptop I will update it, but my dad said I might not get a new one/ fix mine for a few weeks. **

**Q:** **why did Bella fell to her knees and yelled, "No!" at the end. **

**A: Bella fell to her knees because she was bowing to the prince. Edward was the one who said No because seeing his mate belittle herself to him went against every fiber in his being. I'm sorry about the confusion. **

Chapter 8

Edwards POV.

"NO!" I yelled.

Was I damned to the deepest pits of hell? Did God have no mercy? Was I cursed for not following the kingdoms rules, even when it was unpreventable?

My sweet, broken, beautiful, frail, mistreated imprint fell to the floor upon her knees before I could intervene. She knew. She knew because of the incompetent fool.

Due to her upbringing this is what Isabella considered proper, showing submission for someone higher then you. It felt like my lungs were collapsing in on themselves for every aspect was so wrong. An imprint should never bow to anyone under any circumstances. Not even imprints of the lower vampire males bow to me or my father. It was merely unthinkable, for such a precious creation to belittle themselves in such a manner.

I slammed the heavy door, ran over to Isabella and held her in my arms. She yelped in surprise but I hushed her, swaddling her fragile head in the crook of my neck and burying my face in her hair.

"You can never do that again you hear me," I whispered. She nodded before I lifted her back onto the bed and tucked her in; her warm body was still borrowed into mine.

Isabella was so small, like a small babe, so fragile and sickly. This however just enhanced my determination to protect and cherish her.

"Little star, you are my imprint, the one who holds my soul to this earth. Never belittle yourself to me or any other individual. Now that we have found one another I will constantly be attempting to make amends for the years I unwillingly missed in your life, but help me please. You constantly doubt my adoration of you and my feelings for you my angel. I know part of it is your lack of understanding of my world but try to trust me Isabella. You're the most important thing in my life and I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm sorry," Isabella muttered, her tiny fingers gripping my shirt like a life line and tears threatening to fall. "I'm so confused. I don't know what to do, and…and…" she gasped and cried and all I could do was hold her as she broke down. If I was physically able I would be crying with her. Watching her be in so much pain probably hurt more than she did.

"You're a Prince! It makes so much since but I never expected it. And I don't… I don't deserve any of…" but I wouldn't let her finish.

"Stop it!" a second later I was at the opposite end of the bed with the wooden bed post cracking between my fingers. I just had to let this pint up frustration out. Not at her, never at Isabella, but at this whole circumstance.

"I am the one who should be thanking the heavens for blessing me with you! Please understand," I paused, still unable to turn face her. "Every time you think so lowly of yourself it kills me inside. I feel like I am failing you, I have no idea how to be the mate you need."

I turn to find rivers of tears flowing down her reddened cheeks, her lips trapped between her teeth and her arms around her middle. We were both confused souls, unprepared for any of this and hurting because of it. We had no one to teach us how to be mates to one another, we would have to find are own way through this beautiful mess we fell into.

I moved across the distance between us and enveloped her into my strong arms. Isabella molded into me, our bodies carved for one another. "We are both learning and we need to find our way together Isabella. I was never destined to imprint. All my life I was told who I was going to mate with and when and what I was to do because I was chosen to. But just by one look at you and everything changed. Right now it might seem scary for you, but you changed everything for the better. You have changed me for the better. I am going to try to make this transition as easy as possible for you but always remember that I care so much for you and I will always be here Isabella."

Her head rose from my tear soaked shirt. Her eyes were red but her lips curved up in a small smile. "Bella, my friends and family call my Bella," she said shyly.

I don't believe my smile could have become any larger. Isabella, or Bella was opening up to me.  
"Bella," I spoke lightly, letting the name roll of my tongue like soft silk. I cupped her check and whispered "So beautiful."

I leaned in closer, our eyes locked and hooded. Our breath mixed together as no words were spoken because none were needed. I placed my hand where the back of her head and neck connected and her hands weaved into my bronze locks. We both leaned closer as our lips touched.  
Her lips were as soft as silk and as warm as a mild summer day. And their sweetness was indescribable. Our lips move in sync, not fighting for dominance but dancing together, loving together. Too soon our lips slowed, partly for Bella's need to air.

"That was my first kiss," she whispered, her pink lips rising into a smile.

I leaned down and kissed her again, much shorter than the last but just as pleasing. "And this is our second."

I was about to steal our third but a strong voice echoed from the nearby room. "Edward! Come and speak your will so I might not waste my time in these walls!"

"Edward, who is that?"

"My brother Jasper, I asked him to come so I could tell him about finding you." I grunted in frustration, for my brother had ruined an important moment between us.

"Then why would he be so angry?"

I stood and ran my hand throw my untamed main of hair. It was always hard to tell of Jasper's horrible story but I could not hide anything from my mate. "Some years ago, my brother's mate was kidnapped."

Bella gasped, surly as shocked as everyone else.

"He sent his mate, Mary, to her mother's home with five vampire guards to protect her, for during this time, an enemy of the kingdom was to close for comfort. A few weeks later Jasper went to visit her but Mary never arrived at her mother's. Jasper sent Mary there before telling her mother, thinking it unnecessary to ask for permission to send a mother their daughter. This is why Mary's mother never informed Jasper her daughter never arrived because she was not expecting her.  
Jasper searched all the roads and found an over turned wagon, a pile of vampire ashes, but no Mary. Since then Jasper has been searching without rest for his mate, as any vampire would do. He does not like being here because there is no chance Mary might be here, so it is a waste of his time."

I kneeled down beside the bed and cradled her head in my hands. I kissed his forehead, inhaling her scent before breaking our contact.

"I must go and speak to him. Just relax and try and sleep, you still need to heal." With that, I pushed aside the red drapery and walked over to the wall with the mirror. The mirror was adorned with a golden frame and at the top was a lion's head. Grabbing the left ear of the lion, the mirror swung open revealing a dark passage way.

Before entering I called back to my mate. "If there is anything you need, just call for me and I will come for you." She nodded and so I entered the hole in the wall and closed the reflective door behind me.

I hated being separated from her even for a moment but I had to speak with Jasper and I would risk my mate with a crazed mate-less vampire.

The tunnel's stone walls cooled the passage way into a brittle chill but it didn't bother my hard skin. There was no light source in the narrow hallway either. I walked around the first corner and was faced with a fork in the hallway. To the right a stairway winded down to an underground bunker where the royal family and imprints could stay hidden if the castle was ever under attack. I turned left and rounded two more corners before coming to a dead end. Towards the bottom left of the wall was a stone lighter in color then its neighbors. Pushing on the stone with the heel of my hand, the wall swung open on hidden hinges.

The soft tones of moss green and light brown welcomed me as I entered the room. A warm grow form the fireplace lit up the room and around the fireplace were four elegant chairs, one for each prince and one for the king. A table and four wooden chairs sat across the room, when space was needed to lay out papers and such, or when the men wished to dine together without interruption. Perched on the left wall was a rack of fermented bottles of blood, the personal favorites of the men at the ready when they pleased. To the right were two doors, one leading to Jasper's unused room, and one to Emmett's. The door to Carlisle's room laid next to mine, as the King's and his heir has always been. No one but the princes, the king, and their mates knew of this secret room or how to find it, for good reason.

Sitting by the fireplace, Jasper's head and shoulders could be seen from over the back of his chair. His muscles were tense, as they always were lately. "Brother, would you mind explaining why you have called for me to meet with you without giving an explanation."

"You know full well that your King is the one who sent for you."

"But I was on your behalf, or else I would be speaking with Father, not you." He stated.

I sat down next to him, which would normally be Emmett's place, but I didn't want any space between my brother and me. I knew he was miserable here in the palace but I have missed my brother and friend greatly.

The last time I have seen Jasper he had gotten worse. His blond locks were unkempt with dust and dirt making clumps in a few spots and his clothing was stained and torn in some places. But his eyes held the worst of his hardships. His pupils were long lost into the sea of blackness. How he was able to pass by humans without becoming a fertile monster filled with bloodlust was beyond me and I had made the right chose to leave Bella in our room, no matter how much it hurt me.

"Yes on my behave, but please spare me of your anger because I have good news, but news I must tell face to face."

The smallest spark of hope lit in his eyes, and I realized the way he might be interpreting what I said and it pained me that I could not give him the new he so desired. "Jasper, it's not about her."

At once his body sagged, as if all life had left his immortal body. "Stay strong Jasper," I placed my hand over the Mark on his bicep. The runes love and lost were engraved onto the metal of the sword while the rune for war was burned in the leather of the grip.

Jasper shook me off and stared off into the fire. He always got cold when speaking of this subject. "Say your will so I may be gone."

So I started my story. "It all happened at my courting ball. It was late into the night and none of the women catch my eye. But then a ruckus from across the room made everyone look. A human girl, pursued my two guards, came running into the dance hall. The girl and her dress were covered in dark blood and her skin was ghostlike. But Jasper, her eyes! When our eyes connected it was like I was completed. She filled me with what was missing, what I didn't even know was gone. I found her Jasper! When with the courts persistence to lock me away from my people, away from Her, I found her Brother. She is so beautiful but she is also too small, underfed and sickly from her wounds."

Jaspers dark eyes widened. "You have imprinted?"

I nodded. "Why was she being chased my guards, why was your mate hurt?" his eyes were bewildered.

Even though Bella was mostly healed, the image of her beaten and bleeding body still was imbedded into my mind. I hated the idea of any man touching my mate, let alone hurting her. "Her father is sicklier then she is, and trying to help him, she stole medicine. She was caught and you know the punishment for a class three item. "

"But how did she escape? Two guards cannot keep tabs on a sickly girl?" Jasper said.

I was not sure how to feel about this. As the future king I should mad at the guards for not fulfilling their duty, but as Bella's mate, I am very grateful that that she did escape.

It hit me then, that this was the first, and most likely not my last time, that having an imprint interfered with the way I acted as a prince. If I was not mated to Bella, I would have made security stronger on criminals and punished the guards but not killed them like I had. But know I wondered, had any potential imprint been killed or hurt because of crimes they had committed?

It was Law that before a guard could enforce punishment on a subject, they must check for a Mark and if one is found then the women may not be hurt. But there was no way to prevent the killing of an imprint not yet found, like Bella.

Surprising both of us, the door I had entered in open slowly and my angel emerged. She twisted her hands together, her eyes darting around the room. "I tried to call, but you must not have heard me."

Jasper rapidly stood, his eyes wide, looking at Bella. He deeply inhaled through his nose then out again. "Mary," he whispered.

I moved at once, just in time to stop Jasper from running at Bella. She screamed and tried to flatten herself against the wall as I held Jasper at bay. His eyes were as wild as a starved animal.

"Mary! Where is she? I can smell her scent, however faint on your body. Where is she?!" Jasper screamed at my frighten mate. Now that was something I was not going to stand for.

I pined Jasper against the wall by his neck and roared in his face. The air in the room vibrated and the paintings on the wall shock with the volume of my growl. This at least paused him for a moment.

"You will not speak to my mate in this fashion! Do you understand me brother?" I yelled at him.

"Mary's scent is on her! I know it is hers! I need to know where she is. Does you imprint know? I need her Edward, just ask her if she knows!" his black, haunted eyes bagged for my cooperation.

My shoulders slumped but I nodded. I could at least ask. There was no harm to it and it would calm Jasper. "Stay here and don't take a step near her." I warned, but I didn't wait for a reply as I walked over to Bella.

Her hands shock but other than that she seemed fine, unhurt by Jaspers attack. I rapped my arms around her slim body and she laid her head on my chest.

"Bella, have you ever met a girl named Mary? A short girl, with raven black hair, pale skin, and a Mark on her neck." I asked.

She shook her head and Jasper slumped against the stone wall. "But," Bella added, "I do know a girl named Alice."

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Finally we get too see Jasper and the pain he is in. **

**If you love the ending Review big reviews =) **

**Don't forget to ask questions about the story, my life, what books I like, what pets I have ect… whaat ever pops into mind that you might want to know (NO creeper questions like what's your address) **

**I will try and update sooner but without a laptop it might be hard. I don't like using my Mom's computer because I don't want her to read what I wrote. I'm only using it now because I Have to get this out. **

**Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone for the kind reviews. I hope everyone had a great Christmas/ Hanukah/ whatever. So here are my new top 10 stories I wish to share with you. **

**Original sin by mystique jewled **

**Because of the boy by cutestkidsmom **

**Bundle of joy by pumpkimmykitten **

**Offside by rose masen cullen **

**Edroar the angry lion by tropical sorbet **

**Unexpected circumstances by savage7289 **

**Serenity's prayer by ladylibre **

**Living though the pain by butterfly betty **

**Amazing grace by cullensgirl90 **

**Coping with change, and love by the plasma **

**Now of the question and answer time! **

**Q:** **Have you seen part two yet? **

**A: yes and I almost cried during the battle, thinking everything was really happening (trying not to spoil if you haven't seen). The girl that plays Renessima though I don't like. She has no emotion and always has a blank face. You would think she would cry or smile more during the movie **

**Q:** **Is there only one more chapter until you are done? **

**A:No way, I wouldn't kill my baby that fast. So many chapter have already formed in my mind, and while I haven't decided the exact path of this story, I know there are many chapters to come. **

**Q: What books do you like and what are your chicken's names? **

**A: books I like, let me think. :twilight, hunger games, city of bones, Rick Riordan books, seekers and warriors, Incarceron, guardian of ga'hoole, Eragon, deltora quest, witch and wizard, harry porter, and right now I'm reading the hobbit. For my chickens I had 10 but I only named four. Big boy, a roaster who was named after his size. I still have a scar when I has holding him (wearing shorts, not a good idea) and he scratched me. He was too big to take to fair. The three I took to fair were sweetheart (a devil chicken), lady (my favorite who won me best in novice showmanship), and buddy, another smaller roaster. Sadly, none of them are with us today, for they were meat chickens and I sold them all. But in a few weeks I'm planning on buying some egg laying chickens. They will not be killed and I will most likely name them all. Once I get them I might even have a vote about names. I'm getting 8 Plymouth rock Females and 2 BB Red Old English bantams. **

**Q:** **DOES JACOB IMPRINT ON BELLA TOO? **

**A:NO! This is an Edward and Bella story, and while Jacob does make his way into the story, he will not imprint on Bella. **

**Q:** **Can female vamps imprint and male humans **

**A: I can't reveal to much be I will say this. Female vampire cannot imprint on human males or vampire males and vampire males cannot imprint on vampire females. Now I'm not saying their isn't possibility for true love, because I don't want to spoil all the secrets of my world yet. **

**Q: You are not going to let your story end with a predictable ending without having at least 1 more huge problem right? **

**A: I have most of the story line in my head and there will be at least 2 more conflicts, but maybe even more. I'm not going to end the story weak, so don't worry. **

**Now I have noticed that many of your reviews you talk about Jasper and Alice more than Bella and Edward! It fine but odd, because when I started J&A's story was a side story, but will all of your responses it's taken front and center. It's not a bad thing just it's funny to me. It makes me feel like I should change the main characters to J and al. (but I won't) **

**A thanks to my beta and my dog, Abby who is snugged up to me now. **

Chapter 9

Bella POV

The blond vampire fell to his knee in a fit of movement. His breath labored as his crazed eyes intensified in their insanity. His ivory digits dug into the wooden floor, molding and crushing the surface around his hands. Edward gently pushed me behind him to shield me from the animalistic vampire.

"Either angel of salvation or Indian giving demon. For if what you speak is of reality then I will praise the very earth you stand on but if you voice the lies of the soul sucking demons then do not speak, for I can handle no more. Do not play my sore heartstrings as your harp until they disintegrate in your hands."

"Jasper, you're scaring her!" Edward sternly told who I know learned was Jasper. And truth be told I was frightened by the vampire. Edward was so calm and sweet and loving, so human, but Jasper was on the other end of the spectrum. While Edward was a gentleman, Jasper was a true beast with aggressive power and flickering emotions.

I gripped Edward's arm to stop my hands from shaking.

"What does this have to do with Alice, I don't understand?"

Before answering he moved me to one of the four large chairs arranged near the fire. Edward collected me into his arms and I sat on his lap, placing my head in the crook of his neck. I instantly relaxed. It was as if there was braille in-scripted in my limbs, he read my body and my needs so perfectly.

Then Edward addressed his brother. "Jasper, you are too wild to interrogate my mate, she is frightened. Before you even think of addressing her, I want you to drink three bottles of whatever fancies your taste in your own chambers away from us. I don't care what you drink as long as your eyes are gold before you come back" I heard a clanking of glass and a door slamming before silence echoed through the room.

"I'm so confused." I muttered into his skin.

"Honey, when you said you called for me, what was your reason?" my sweet vampire questioned.  
The dream rushed back to me at full force and my grip on Edward's arm tightened. "I dreamt that I was being whipped again but this time Alice was with me as well," I cried into his chest. "Why did Jasper react so when I said Alice's name? I don't understand!"

"Hush Angel, I so sorry I didn't come when you called, I must have been so deep in thought that I was oblivious to my surroundings. I will try to enlighten you before my brother returns." His velvety voice told me. "You see my love, Jasper's mate, Mary, never like her name. So sometimes we called her by her middle name, which is Alice. Jasper thinks he can smell the faintest traces of her scent on your person." I gasp, realizing at what he was getting at. "You told me earlier about a girl named Alice, and you just mentioned her, could she be the same one love? Is it remotely possible?"

I bit my lower lip, contemplating on what Edward just told me.

Could Alice, my happy but also nervous and scared sister by heart really be an imprint? To no less than a Prince of the kingdom, as I am? It seemed so farfetched but then again so did the thought of my imprinting to Edward but here I was, now in his loving arms.

"I happened upon Alice about four years ago, filthy and scared near the sewers. I brought her home and soon after she had her first panic attack, at least that I have witnessed." Then a wave of memories crashed over and I gasped. "Edward, during her episodes, Alice called out a name, she always said "Jay, I need my Jay."

Before Edward could reply Jasper crashed throw the opposing door. His eyes were still wild but instead of the dark blackness his irises were replaced by a dark gold. "Mary, it has to be her."

Edward and Jasper argued over when we should leave to find Alice. Edward insisted on waiting a few more days so I could fully heal because I demanded to come. When I explained to Edward's brother about Alice's panic attacks I could see pure pain fester in his now golden eyes. When I told him I was the only one who could calm her down, he accepted I needed to come. Now the only road block was when to leave. For this argument I was on Jasper's side, fore the sooner we get to Alice and my Father the better. Eventually it was agreed that we would leave tomorrow. Time was needed to arrange a carriage big enough to hold two laying bodies incase Alice and my father were to weak to sit up, as well as slip out two princes of the palace all without being greatly notice.

Edward and I returned to his bedroom while I ate and slept, with a few visits from the light-haired doctor I had learned was named Dr. Snow. Edward insisted on me staying immobile so I could heal as much as possible. He allowed Jasper to arrange everything to occupy his busy mind and so he wouldn't be worrying about his imprint and feeling useless. Another advantage was that Edward could stay with me and we could bond as mates. Half way throw the day of butterfly kisses and sweet closeness with my Edward, I demanded I stand so I could stretch my sore muscles. When I looked at my backside in the standing mirror, I saw angry pink scars crisscrossing my back. Even though they still hurt, it was remarkable how quickly they healed. I gasped at how fast they were healing but Edward must have misinterpreted my reaction for he gathered me in his arms and apologized over and over. I tried to tell him it was not his fault, and if there was anyone to blame it was me, but he continued to kiss every scar with his cooling lips, soothing the angry skin. I slowly fell asleep as he worshiped my body and watched over me as I slept, like a guardian angel.

A sweet but musky scent filled my nose as I breathed in deeply. His cold body kept me cool in the muggy room, our bodies aligning, unable to be any closer to one another. But it didn't stop him from holding me tighter like he was trying to mold my form to his.

As I slowly woke, I started to recall the events of the previous days. It had been an eventful and emotional day and had taken its toll. Today though, I could feel energy streaming throw my veins, ready for whatever was to be thrown at me and ready to bring my family home.

Even with his arm snaked around me and lying on my side, the position didn't hurt my injuries. His hand ghosted over my silk covered back, making me squirm because it tickled. Edward ran his hand down the contours of my spine and I couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Good morning my little angel, how was your rest?" Edward asked. I could just hear the smile in his voice. Raising my head, my thoughts were confirmed.

"Good, but I'm ready to get going, and I'm sure Jasper itching to head out." I said.

"I need to verify that everything is ready for our departure. I asked my sister-in-law, who is mated to my other brother, to help you wash and dress while I'm gone. Her name is Rosalie."

Edward waited with me as I ate my morning meal, brought to me soon after our conversation ended. I didn't have an appetite though, too excited but nervous, however I still ate some to humor Edward. While I ate Edward got dressed.  
The mere thought of a man being in nothing but what God gave him led to me becoming a horrible shade of red and I turned away. I was very curious, as most girls around my age are about the male body, but I couldn't let myself peek. Once he was dressed he kissed my lips and told me not to be shy, since we were mates but I still couldn't help it. I think Edward found it humorous.

Three knocks sounded from the door, announcing Rosalie's arrival. "I love you Bella, and when I return we will set off." And before I could respond the man before me captured my lips in a passionate kiss. Another set of knocks separated us and Edward went to answer the door.

Standing in the doorway was the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Her golden locks cured in softs slops falling down her shoulders and her flawless skin appeared to glow.

Rosalie pushed on Edward shoulder, angling him towards the exit. "Don't fret Edward, your imprint is safe with us." Until then I haven't even noticed a human girl shadowing the blond beauty. Reluctantly, Edward left, but not before another goodbye kiss.

"So, Isabella correct?" Edward's sister-in-law asked. She sat on the edge of the bed while the other girl laid a bundle of cloth that she was holding down on the chair.

I nodded and sat up. "Edward said your name was Rosalie and you are going to help me get ready?" it was meant to be a statement but came out as a question. This women was very intimidating, mainly for her beauty and poise.

"Yes I am. Come now, we mustn't waist time." Then addressing the other girl she said "Marilyn, give Isabella her robe and we will get going."

"Wait," I spoke up as I stood from my bed in my night gown. "Where are we going?"

"To the bathing chamber, we washed your sleeping body with soapy water and cloths but I can still smell the street grime on you. Now, you need a proper bath." She stated matter of fact. Marilyn helped me into a dark red robe that covered me body then we walked out.

Our walk to that bathing chamber was merely a long hop, fore the door was right across from Edward's room. Walking in, we were assaulted with a blanket of steam, and I coughed as the hot air entered my lungs. Stationed in the focal point of the room was a large porcelain tub fill with water. I dipped my hand in the water and by my surprise the water was hot. It must have taken a long while to heat up this much water. On a table next to the tub as an assortment of soaps, scrubbers, and other scented gels and oils.

"Put your robe and nightgown anywhere," Rosalie said, "Marilyn will help you bathe."

I was wary, not wanting to show my body to people I barely knew, but the faster I became clean the soon I would get Alice back. But once I was submerged in the relaxing warmth of the scented water, I felt like I could never remove myself. It was one of the most soothing experiences I had ever had. It was when Rosalie told me I was clean enough that I snapped back into reality and let her help me out of the bath. Marilyn helped dry me off and put my rode back on. It felt weird to have someone else helping me, as I was the one who to care of both Alice and my Father.

Once we returned to the room, I was dressed in a simple, but soft forest green dress with a green hooded cape. I loved the simplicity of the dress and its comfort. Rosalie dismissed Marilyn and sat me in a chair so she could braid my hair.

"So you are one of the Prince's imprints?" I asked shyly, hoping I was not stepping out of line by my question.

"Yes, Prince Emmett, the youngest of the three. While Carlisle, our king, was on a hunt, he came upon Emmett who was mauled by a bear. Carlisle Changed him and made him the third of the princes." Then Rosalie continued to tell me how she was found by Emmett, imprinted on, and Changed. "Our situations are quite the same, only you were able to stay human while I was not."

"But will I have to be changed in the future, when I am older and age?" I asked while biting my lower lip. I wish I could look at her face, but at the angle she was braiding my hair I couldn't twist my head.

"I can tell Edward hasn't covered everything about imprinting with you. When a girl is imprinted on, she stops aging. Now if she is young or before she had fully grown into her womanly body, then she will still grow, but will stop at her peak age. If the woman is over her peeking age, she will slowly become younger until she looks about 25 summers, but it depends on the women. The stop of aging does not affect her fertility like immortality does, like being a vampire does." She paused, and then continued. "But don't think you invincible. Imprints can still die of injury, sickness, and starvation. You're still human, but stronger and more durable."

Rosalie finished the braid and soon after Edward entered. "Stunning," he whispered then kissed me. It lasted only a moment but it stole my breath away.

"Are we ready to depart" I asked.

"Jasper is ready, and if you are set then we will depart." I nodded and thanked Rosalie as we left.  
Edward led me down twists and turns and stairways lined with painting and closed doors hiding their chambers from our eyes. He kept me close to his side, making me feel safe and wanted. We crossed paths with some people, who bowed to Edward then carried on their way. The last stretch of hallway was deserted and cold, and I believe we were underneath the soil. We were met with a door at the end of the hall, and Edward produced a key to unlock the door.

The room we entered was of great size, for it needed to be with what as stored inside. Carriages, buggies, wagons, and even a few chariots were stored in the underground garage. Over to the left, the ground sloped up to an opening large enough for three carriages to go though at once. Edward laid us closer to the exit and the sound of horse's feet and chatter increased in volume. Nearing the sounds I could see a long, black buggy with a brown horse collared to it. Three male vampires, one holding the rains of the horses, a large unknown man, and Jasper turned to see us arrive.

"Good to see you awake little lady." The brood man said extending his hand. Edward tightened his grip on my waist and growled. The male put down his hand and smiled. "Seems like Edward has forgotten his manners. The name is Emmett and I'm pleased to meet you Lady Isabella. You met my wife this morning I heard."

"You're Prince Emmett?"

"The one and only." He replied smugly.

"Emmett, do not prolong us," Jasper told his brother. "We are already running behind and I wish to not wait another moment. "

"Fine, go on and bring shorty back, you hear me." Emmett said, gripping Jasper's shoulder tightly, then left us to be on are way.

Edward lifted me into the buggy and he and Jasper followed. And with a whistle from the coachman we set off to bring my family back and hopefully to find Jasper's imprint in Alice.

**I'm sorry, I know a lot of you thought alice would appear in this chapter. I was planning to but then I over wrote some details and it made the story hollow if I didn't have them. the journey into the city anf finding Alice would take another week, maybe two with school starting and I didn't want to make you wait. Alice SHOULD come in next chapter so you will just have to wait. Sorry **

**But on the up side I hoped you liked the chapter. I know it wasn't very exciting but it was needed to help answer questions and introduce Rosalie and Emmitt. **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW **

**And if anyone likes playing words with friend s I'm under Abbydong26. I need some good competition. **

Fun fact: I'm addicted to Christmas popcorn tins, with the three different types of popcorn. Best salty snack ever. I wish they sold them year round =)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again my faithful readers. I lot has happened since I had lasted updated. Sadly I was under the weather with the flu for about 2 weeks, totally feeling like crap and not in the right mind for writing. Then having to catch up with my late work was not fun. As always school comes before FF and I didn't touch my computer until all my late work was turn in. Missing 2 weeks of Trig and AP History was not easy but finally all my late work is caught up I started writing again! Then I had my 16****th**** birth day party, which was amazing! And I got a CAR! Anyways I was about half way done with the chapter when I broke two of my fingers playing 'Cow tongue football' at an FFA event. A Freshman boy stepped on my hand. Every time I would write I would bump my broken finger then get mad and it all went downhill from there. But now my fingers are out of their brace I can write again. I also got my chicks! They are so cute; I have 11 of them, all girls, so if you want you can recommend names in your review. **

**If I can ask you guys something, please stop the guest review of "why don't you every update" or "I am upset cuz you never update" I really happy people love my story but real life comes before my twilight life. I will update when I update. Also I know authors that take 3 or 4 months to update to leave stories unfinished so be thankful I update at all. If I keep getting guest review that just say "Update" or "Y u not update" I will take away guest review. **

**Question Time! **

**Q: Can made Vampires have gifts? **

**A: Sadly, no. But that's what makes born vampires so special. I created my little world like this because when I tried writing in Edward POV with mind reading it became too sloppy to write it the way I wanted to. Then this little brain child of only born vampires having powers was born and I had to incorporate it into my story. **

**Q: How old is Bella? **

**A: So in chapter 1 Bella said that she found Alice when she was 15, and since Alice was missing for 4 year, that means Bella is 19 years old. **

**Chapter 10 **

**Edward's POV **

Since the day of my Change, I have only seen one human woman who was not an imprint.  
It was my eleventh year as a vampire. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and I were travelling by carriage to the manor of the Duke Peter. The windows were tinted so dark that only the outline of the outside objects could be seen. The windows were chosen with me in mind, so I wouldn't be able to see a potential human mate.

Once there I was lead to my room by a human man. Upon opening the door, I was met with a startled green eyed human girl. She was clearly a servant to the manor, making the beds at the moment of my entry. The male looked horrified and motioned for the girl to leave. In haste she ran from the room without speaking a word.

Carlisle was outraged when I told him what had occurred in my guest room. For the remainder of our visit only the male servants worked in the manor and in every other place we came to, this was a common occurrence.

But now, with my Isabella on my lap, my arms coiled around her slim body, I could freely see the world with nothing hidden from me. The windows of the buggy revealed a world long forgotten to me.

There were men and women buying and selling goods from carts and stands lining the road.  
Children wildly ran though the crowds. I could picture a young Bella, happy and care free, playing with the other children in the courtyard.

"It's so much more pleasant," whispered my sweet Bella.

"What do you mean love?" I asked.

"The last time I walked through here, the people were not very welcoming. They laughed and throw things at me." She muttered into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry that I was unable to care for you in the past, but for now until forever I will stand with you and protect you."

"I know," she whispered blissfully. Bella paused for a moment, contemplating, than she softly spoke,  
"I had a nightmare. The day you were talking to Jasper. It was so awful, and I couldn't stop shaking and I tried to call for you but…but…"

"O honey." I cooed to her as I stroked her hair. "I wish I would have been their but I'm glad you told me. Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head so I let her be.

Looking over to Jasper, who was all but forgotten moments ago, I could tell he was tense. Every muscle was strained and his features harsh. When we first boarded the buggy, Jasper was nervous and restless but as our progression towards to the lower class community slowed to a crawl because of the crowded streets, he is slowly growing angered by our unchangeable circumstances.

I tried to offer support by gripping my brother's shoulder but he shook me off.

"Jasper…" I started.

"I could walk fasted then this worthless buggy, and already be at my imprints side if I ran!"

"You know as well as I do why we can't do that." I retorted. "You have no knowledge of where she is, that's one of the many reasons Isabella is with us! Also, we can't let the public see me, at least unlit it is officially announced that I had imprinted. Now calm yourself brother, for theses are thin walls. You have waited for many years, and even though it pains all of us, I know you can withstand a half-hour or so more."

Jasper was about to argue with the buggy hitched in an alarming halt. The house whinnied and Bella gasped in surprise at sudden movement.

"Why have we stopped?" Jasper questions the driver.

A window connecting the passengers to the driver opened, revealing a male vampire with black hair and faint olive toned skin. "The zone controllers need to have our identification so they know to let us back into the middle class when we get back and so we can't sneak others over the border. What should I tell them your highness?"

"Let me speak to them." And without further discussion, Jasper exited the buggy and walked to the station connected to the gate.

"Excused me you highness," the man spoke again. "After passing the gate where would you wish for me to deliver you?"

I looked to Bella, who was still cuddled within my arms, for an answer. "Um, go to the west quad and then from there we have to go by foot."

"Yes M'lady."

At the same moment Jasper reentered the buggy. The gates opened with a horrible creaking noise, the result of mistreatment of the ageing metal. As we passed the gates, I took note that unlike the gates between the middle and upper class, the gates were solid metal. There were no holes or creaks revealing one side to the other. It was as if the middle class was trying to forget or push away the undesirable, for if out of sight is out of mind. In the society that the kings before me have helped establish, it has become possible through hard work, schooling, or a well-run business, that one could climb from the Middle to Upper class, but I doubted it was a possibility for the lower people. The gates between the classes represented this fact of life most accurately, for one gate a person could looked though to a potential future if one worked hard enough, while the other locked, bolted, and hid any hope for an improved life.

I decided the first thing I would do as king would be to replace the lower class gate.

Once though the gates, I truly realized how bad the low class was. Garbage littered the streets, buildings composed of crumbling bricks and mud lined the road with alleyways crisscrossing between the walls.  
There was little doubt that if a storm hit, roofs would collapse and walls would crumble. Dirty faced children sat in the gutters or ran their digits though the thrash, looking of any scraps they could find.  
Shadowed faces could be seen peeking out from behind door, but were quickly shut.

Looking through Jaspers window, I could see two boys struggling over a half rotten apple. I so wanted to stop the buggy and do something, anything! But I knew we needed to find Bella's family and hopefully Marie.

For the second time today, the buggy stopped dramatically.

"For crying out loud, now why have we stopped?" Jasper questioned the driver, but no answer was returned. Instead, the driver dismounted off his seat. From the side window I could see the drivers form facing the buildings on the left. A huddle of child sat on the curb, but one girl, about 5 years old, with wavy blown hair was locked in the drivers gaze.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Jasper yelled at the driver, oblivious to what was occurring right in front of them.

"Jasper!" I whispered yell, pointing with my eyes to the girl outside my window. Realization dawned on him and he claimed his mouth shut.

"Edward, what's going on?" Bella looked at me with those doe-eyes that I couldn't said no to.

Pointing to the girl I said, "I believe that the driver just imprinted on that girl." Her eyes widen as she switched her gaze between the vampire and the human girl.

The driver slowly approached the group of children. At the sight of the vampire all the children fled, all but the girl. Kneeling now to her level, the diver gently spoke, as to not frighten her. "Hello sweetie, my name is Diego, what's yours?"

"Br…Bree" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Well it's very nice to meet you little lady. If you don't mind me asking, where are your parents Bree?"

"I…I live at the…the church with the nuns." She feebly answered.

"I really would like us to be friends Bree, would you like to come home with me?"

"I…I…" Bree stumbled, unable to answer. I wasn't that surprised that the girl was hesitant. The nuns in the church disapproved of anything dealing with vampire, calling us demons or soulless creatures. The church drilled it into young girl's brains that death was a holier option than being the imprint of a vampire. They told girls that it was a test of faithfulness from God, and that if they fell to the temptation of endless life that imprinting gave them, that God would eventually take the life he gave them and their souls would be damn to hell and that the only endless life was with God in Heaven. Many vampires have perished because their imprint took their own lives believing in the church's word.

In reality the church's bible never states that imprinting is a sin. The reason for the church's false words is because the high leaders are power-hungry and try to gain control in any way they can.

"Edward, we need to help him." She said, moving her hand to open the door, but I stopped her.

"I'm not letting you go out there!" Was she crazy! This place was flowing with filth and disease and just the idea of her being here with me was sickening, but outside of the buggy without me? I couldn't go outside with the risk of being recognized especially on such an open area as this.

"Edward," Bella spoke softly. "You have to trust me. I'm a big girl and I'm only going across the street. That little girl will trust me, I know it. Let me go Edward." Deep brown to light gold, our eyes connected, one trying to convince the other.

I don't know what possessed me, or how I did it, but I let go of her hand. Her smile lite the world and her light kiss warmed my body, but all too soon she was gone.

Though the window I watched her run towards the little girl and the driver. The girl, Bree, looked surprised by my angel's presence, but Bella wasn't fazed. Kneeling carefully, as to not ruin her dress, Bella close to the girl and whispered something in her ear.

Even with my vampire hearing, I couldn't translate what was being said. But whatever it was convinced the girl, fore she jumped into my imprints arm. I could hear the driver thanking Bella but she dismissed him with no worries.

The driver opened the door for the women and Bella easily claimed in. Before the driver closed the door, he lightly touched the small girl arm. "Thank you," he spoke with such a sincere voice. Without breaking eye contact with the child, he closed the door the jogged to the driver's seat.

Once Bella was seated, I hugged her body to mine and breathed in here scent. The filthy girl's aroma was mixed with my angel's but I didn't care, as long as my imprint was in my arms I didn't care. "Never leave my arms again, it hurts too much."

"Shhh, Bree's asleep."

With everything that had happened to my Isabella, she was still so selfless, only thinking on a small child in her arms. I knew someday she would be a wonderful mother.

"You are full of wonderful surprises my love." She acknowledged me with a slight nod but didn't break the stillness in the air.

During the next few minutes into the ride, I caught the driver sneaking glances at the girls, but thankfully for him he only had eyes for the smaller of the two.

As we neared the quad, more bodies populated the area. Loud voices adverted their products to the crowd as people crisscrossed the market place. At each stand men and women were haggling with the few pieces they carried. Small, dirty children were earning coin by either bagging from the sales men, without much luck, or pit-pocketing from the nearest by-stander. Wenches could be seen dealing with grueling men, and then quickly taken inside for another coin to be added to her name.

Two guards stood on either side of the quad and one could clearly see a women's peruse being invaded by a pair of dirt-caked hands but didn't act upon it. A moment later, a teenage fellow tried to sneak a slice of bread from a stand while the owner was preoccupied. The guard noticed and quickly attacked the young lad, beating his hand with the hilt of his sword until he let go of the food. Flipping the blade around, he slashed a 'X' into the boys hand then sent him away bleeding. Quickly glancing around, I could see many people with similar scars on the back of their hands.

In return the baker gave the guard half a slice of the stolen bread. It could be clearly seen that the guards only acted when there was a reward to be won. All of these events happened in only a few moments.

Unlike myself, Bella didn't flinch at the sight beyond the window. I could only assume this was a normal day in the life of a lower class citizen.

The driver stopped at the entrance of an alleyway that Bella pointed to. Jasper's door was facing the alley and as he opened his door, his hand shook in a nervous, unvampire way. As Bella laid the girl down, she stirred and held onto my angel with a renewed vigor. It took a few moments for Bella to convince Bree to stay in the buggy and that Diego would protect her before she would loosen her grip on my angel. I handed Bella a blanket, which was stored under the seats, and she wrapped the girl in a warm cocoon of fabric. As Bella set her down, sleep became of the child.

I refused to allow Bella to walk on the garbage fill ground, so I happily carried her in my arms. The alley was long and twisted with high stone walls, trapping us in a maze of brick. As a vampire, I could easily climb it, but I felt sorry for the humans who get trapped in the labyrinth.

Bella knew exactly where to go, never hesitating to give the next direction. Doors, narrow alleys, garbage pits, and the rare water well dotted our journey as we neared Bella's previous home.  
There were no landmarks or other way to distinguish the door into where Bella lived before from any other, but Bella knew immediately.

"Stop, it's here." Bella alerted us.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper freeze in his tracks.

The door was a dark piece of rain soaked wood. Chunks of wood were chipped off the top corner and termite holes littered the door. From inside I could hear two heartbeats, one slower than the other.

Turning to jasper I asked, "Can you recognize the scent?"

He was still as stone, his eyes locked on the door, his ears toned to the soft breath but strong heartbeat. "Marie!"

Quick as lightning Jasper ran to the door and ripped it off its rusted hinges. A groan of pain and a female gasp vibrated from the room. With my imprint securely in my arms I ran at full speed though the door.

The home was made fully of stone, with two area divide my half of a wall and a door less arch. The room we entered was the makeshift kitchen space, with a small cubby that a fire could be lit and a pot could be placed. The room was so small that if I extended my arms, my hands would touch both walls. In two steps I was in the next room, where a small hay bed covered in wool blankets occupied most of the space.

In the bed was a man half-asleep with greasy, brown hair. Kneeing over him, applying a paste to the man's injured leg, was a petite girl.

Her hair was black as night, chopped short, only a little longer then a boy's. But her ice blue eyes were wide in shock at the sight of Bella and the two male vampires.  
"Alice!"

"Marie?" Both of them cried to the girl at once.

The raven haired girl did not respond, but passed out and fell limp to the floor.

**Please no hate about Alice/Marie not having a bigger role in this chapter. This is how I envisioned this chapter since the beginning and I would be going against my character is I changed it. I will try to update sooner but I can't promise anything, live is full of unknowns so I'll update when I update. **

**As always I love my readers and love REVIEWS! **

**Also there is a poll on my account so if you can take the survey that would be great! **

**Here are my recommended stories to read **

**Wisp by Cris **

**Looking back by rachelfish **

**Original sin by mystique-jewled **

**Because of the boy by cutestkidsmom **

**Bundle of joy by pumpkinmykitty **

**Offsides by savage7289 **

**Unrequited by perry maxwell **

**I want a mommy! By thestrong1 **

**In love with a stranger by savannavansmutsmut **

**Also I stated BETAing a story call Paralyzed by flutetenorsaxplayer2008 so check it out. I've only BETAed the newest chapter but I love the story. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Long time no see **

**So update about myself. My chickens are growing and I named them all, (Ava, Blair, Cali, Dixie "chick", Sky, Salt, Pepper, Grace, Athena, Iris, and Bell.) I also got my meat chicks, and let me tell you, they have bottomless tummies. THEY EAT SOOO MUCH. Thursday I have a busy day, with an FFA Banquet and an AP world history test. So wish me luck. Also volleyball tryouts are coming up and I'm really hoping to make the varsity team. **

**You might have notice I took down guest reviews. I get getting mean reviews about how no one would keep reading if I updated slowly, but I know my true loving readers will always be waiting like I wait for my favorite stories. **

**So warning this chapter is not Beta'ed. I sent it to my awesome beta but for some reason she is MIA. So I couldn't wait any longer to post this new chapter. **

**Question time **

**Q) Why did you change it to Marie? In chapter 8 you had it as Mary Alice and not Marie Alice? **

**A) From the books it is Marie Alice, it was a fluke of the hand or auto correct that messed it up. If it's spelled the wrong way I'm sorry but just ignore it. **

**Q) What is cow tongue football? **

**A) It's the same as normal flag football but instead of throwing a football, we use a cow tongue. I know it might sound gross but Ag kids get down and dirty. **

**Chapter 11 **

**Marie/Alice POV **

The soft glow of the sun thought the window panes warmed my fair skin. Fresh air flowed into the carriage from open vents on either side of me; the movement of the carriage pushing the air in.

Across from me sat one of my oldest guards, Leo. His hair was a darker, duller blond then that of my Jasper's, but close to the same style. His nose was small, but with a bump adoring the tip and his jaw was sharp. His eyes have stayed closed since boarding the cabin and if I didn't know any better, his stillness would presume he was a heavy sleeper or dead.

Whenever Leo sat in the carriage with me, he was always silent and still. Years back I asked him the reason behind his stillness and he told me it was for my protection. Leo's ability was memory control. He could tamper with, destroy, or replace memories on both humans and vampires. With one sense gone, it was easier for him to focus on the minds around him, therefor spotting danger before it came into the line of sight.

I remember him explaining to me how he wasn't a mind reader even thought he could dive into the mental. Leo explained that he could search through and tamper with _memories_ but not the constant thought or parts of the person's life they themselves might not remember.

The bumps in the road were the only sound moving throughout the room. With me being a talkative person by nature, his silence was sometimes unbearable. From time to time Leo and I would conversant, but more than less of our rides were without disturbance.

I rested my temple on the cool siding and sighed. Already the distance between Jasper and I brought a deep ach in my chest.

The reason for my hasty visit to my mother's home in the country was brought on by sightings at the Northern boarders. The North was a forbidden place for all but the exiled. A thick fog covered the area for mile and very little grew. The fogs effected humans in weird and different ways. Some busted into hives, others became blind or deaf, and some even died of respiratory problems. Vampires could service, but some who have ventured too far were never seen again. But The Northern Guards watched over the border, not to keep people out, but to keep things in.

There were a small group of vampires exiled to the North but the main fear was of the Trader King, Aro. The crown believed that Aro and his followers resigned in the North, the only place safe from the wolves that ran them off so many years ago, and were planning on making an appearance once they were strong enough.

A few days ago, it was reported that a group of vampires ran across the border, north to south. The guards were close enough to see them but not to catch them. But this proved that some kind of colony resigned in the North and they planned to do something in the kingdom.

In the royal family, I was the weakest link. If these were Aro's men and they planned to bring us down, I would be the likely target. For my protection it was decided to send me to my mother's with my guards. The point that Jasper was needed at the palace angered him and he tried to device any way of staying with me but it was inevitable. With wary eyes my Jasper hugged me close and whispered his love for me before my departure. Right as I was stepping into the carriage, and no one was watching, he spun me around and lightly touched his lips to mine. I was so shocked by the contact that I froze, but a moment later my lips moved with his, caressing one another. It was my first kiss and I could still taste his essence on my lips.

Because I was only of 14 summers, Jasper and I haven't moved our relationship to anything psychical until the events of this morning. Even though in some places girls were married off by my age, both Jasper and my mother wished to wait until I developed fully into a woman, not just my first bleed. I already had affections for Jasper as a woman had for a man, and I knew he loved me in every way possible, but the kiss was the very first display for physical affection. The simple kiss made me giddy with goy. When I returned home we could kiss again, and again, and someday when I was fully a women we would become wed and I would be Jasper's wife and he my husband. I almost quelled in excitement, but I contained myself. This dream was so close I could taste it and I would be counting the day until I could see my Jasper again.

I turned my head and glanced at Leo and noticed something wrong. The inch between his eyes was scrunched in concentration and his jaw was locked. A moment later his yellow eyes snapped open. He jumped out of the carriage and called for the others to stop and the cart came to a gripping halt. I almost fell from the unexpected movement.

From inside I could hear the vibration from the vampires' accelerated speech, humanly impossible for me to interpret. Before I could move Leo was back, and for the first time in 10 year, I saw panic in his eyes.

"We need to go Marie, I need to carry you." Without question I allowed him to pick me up like a bride and lift me out of the carriage.

The sight I can upon confused me even further. The six other guards, in groups of two stood in a semi-circle. Four of the six held an item from my wardrobe in their arms and all had a look of determination carved into their face.

The second in command, Cigo, stepped forward. "It had been an honor to serve you, Princesses Marie." The other nodded in unison and I wanted to cry. I didn't know what, but something was deadly wrong.

I mouthed thank you before Leo ran with me in his arms. The trees were a burr and if I didn't have experience running with Jasper, I would probably be sick.

"What's happening?" I cried out to him.

"They're here," he announced as he glanced behind him.

"Who?"

"The coven that crossed the border; Thirty of them, too many for us to fight off. From the brief look I got, they work for Aro, and they're after you. They were told to capture you alive so they could get inside information about the crown."

My whole body shook and tears started streaming down my face. Not only were my guards and I in danger but the entire kingdom if Aro's vampires were about to torture insight from me. I was strong mentally, but not psychically, so it would not take very long to reach my breaking point.

"But…but can't we outrun them?" I asked panicked.

He closed his eyes in concentration as he ran, but I was not afraid of him hitting anything. "A female, fire red hair, she has the ability of super speed, even faster than an average vampire. We can't outrun her." He paused, "But there's a village I might be able to hide you, but I wouldn't be able to stay, or else my scent will reveal your hiding place."

"But what if they find me? I cannot risk my peoples safety if the secretes of the crown are known by Aro." For a minute, silence was shared between us as we tried to develop a plan. An idea nagged from the back of my mind, and thinking of no other possibilities, it was the only option. "Leo, take away my memory." I said with newly found determination.

His eyes were wide with shook, "Princess Marie, if I am to die, your memory could be gone forever."

"Is there anything that you could do so my memory will come back later?"

"I've only done it three times," he said, stumbling over his words. "One time it didn't works but…but I just don't know…"

"What, what are you mumbling about." I demanded, because truth be told, I was scared out of my mind.

"I call it a_ trigger_. I take a part of your memory away and install a _trigger._it could be a person, or a book or building, really anything. So when you see the _trigger_, your memory comes back. With one person, it came back instantly, another it took a few months, the last I had to restore manually, but I wouldn't be able to do the latter for you. It's a great risk princess."

It sounded like a good solution. If, heaven forbid, something happened to Leo, if I could find the _trigger_ after I lost our tail, then my memory would be restored and everything would go back to normal. But even as I thought it, I knew nothing would be normal again.

"Ok let's do it."

We ran for another few minutes before we strode at the tree line behind a stone house. "The woman who lives here has a sister who is an imprint. Give her one of these," he said as he handed me a 5 gold coin, "and asked for protection and a bed for the night. After that, travel west until you reach the capital. Use the other coins for food." I nodded and slipped them into my pocket. "Once you know for sure your safe, chop your hair so people can see your Mark. Now what do you want your _trigger_ to be?"

I knew instantly, "Jasper."

He smiled sadly, "I'm so sorry we have failed you, and Alice," he whispered, using my preferred name, "I always cared for you since you were that little 4-year-old girl who I protected from scraping her knees. You are growing into such an amazing women and I'm proud to have served you, please forgive me for not protecting you."

I was balling now, and I couldn't control myself from hugging Leo. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead. He cupped my face and asked if I was ready. I remembered Jaspers smiling face once more before nodding my head and everything went dark.

My first conscience thought was of the unbearable pressure building under my skull. Too many images, too many memories, too many to process at once and it became an untranslatable mess. I tried to ignore it all so I could focus on the riches voice speaking to me, calling my name.

With difficulty, I opened my eyes. My sight was blurred for a moment but when it focused again I was met with a glowing angel. His eyes and hairs where a bright gold and his smile shined with profound happiness, lighting the dark room. I could remember my childhood self, running, playing, and laughing with him until bedtime.

My best friends.

My girlhood crush.

My protector.

My Jasper.

I through my body into him, and he caught me in his trusting, strong arms, and for the first time in so many years, I was able to cry in the arms of my vampire. His hiccups and shorts breaths told me that if he was also human, he would be cried right with me. Even though I was beyond confused, my memories still scattered in a confetti-like mess, all I could concentrate on was him. And in each other's arms, we expressed our sorrow, our hurt, own deep wounds, and our love.

**REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO GOOD!1 **

**THERE YOU HAVE IT. This chapter was very hard to write, one reason because I've never been good at writing a normal Alice POV, her attitude so hard to capture. I made her more of a mild personality but hopefully you like my Alice/Marie. **

**So did anyone predict that Leo was the cause of Marie's memory loss? I placed that foreshadowing in an earlier chapter, were any of my smart reader able to detect it? **

**See you later when the next chapter is fin.**


End file.
